俺と君の契約kontrak antara aku dan kamu
by NaruSona
Summary: Naruto seorang berandalan yang berasal dari Ishiyama Koukousei atau SMA Ishiyama dipindahkan ke Konohagakuen lalu dipindahkan lagi ke Kouh, dan lagi lagi masih membuat masalah dengan para guru, hingga akhirnya mendapat teguran dari Ketua OSIS dan berakhir dengan menjalani pacar kontrak dengan sang ketua OSIS bagaimanakah hubungan keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**俺と君の契約** **/Ore to Kimi no Keiyaku/kontrak antara kau dan aku  
Corssovers: NARUTO,. High School DxD  
Genery: Romance. School. Action. Drama  
Charakter: Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Saji Genshirou, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno, Serafall Leviatan, Ren Sitri.  
Episode Awal dari Kontrak**

Di suatu hari di sebuah sekolah terkenal di jepang dengan banyak murid perempuannya yang seksi yaitu Kouh Gakuen Akademy terdapat seorang Ketua OSIS yang cantik namun tegas dan juga tanpa pandang bulu akan menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan, namanya Sona Sitri.

Suatu saat Sekolah Kouh akademi kedatangan murid baru yang bandelnya luar biasa, dia berasal dari Isiyamagakuen yang sebenarnya murid pindahan dari Konohagakuen dipindahkan ke Isiyama lalu dipindahkan lagi ke Kouh, sebenarnya orang ini telah dipindahkan ke berbagai sekolah orang kepala sekolah dari sekolah tersebut

Nama bocah itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ahli bertarung, bahkan menurut rumor ia pernah mengalahkan 1000 geng motor dan masih hidup, serta membunuh 100 anggota, 99 orang luka parah sisanya dipermalukan

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia melakukan 10 pelanggaran, lalu ditangkap para anggota OSIS, sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan sang ketua OSIS.

"Naruto sepertinya kau senang sekali melakukan pelanggaran" ucap sang ketua OSIS menatap tajam Naruto pandangan keaalnya terpancar dari kacamatanya.

Nampak remaja pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya diam sambil ngupil tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Memindahkan aku lagi" ungkap tanya Naruto, pada sang ketua OSIS.

Ketua OSIS menatap Naruto dengan datar dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat Naruto merasa takut, karena setaunya apapun hukuman yang ia berikan hasilnya selalu nol, ia memang mengerjakan semua hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya, namun ia masih mengulangi kesalahannya.

"Aku sekarang hanya ingin bertanya padamu sekarang" jawab gadiis berambut hitam mata violet dibalut kacamata ketua OSIS Sona Sitri namanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya sekedar penasaran tentang kenapa kau begini?" tanya sang ketua pada Naruto

"Bisa dibilang aku kesal saja pada mereka yang hanya menilaiku dari sekolah mana aku berasal" jawab Naruto

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi hanya karena mereka menilaimu dari sekolah asalmu ya" gumam ketua OSIS itu sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang memandang pintu keluar, sambil memikirkan hukuman apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Hn hal apa lagi yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu, kalau hanya para murid aku tidak masalah tapi guru juga ikut ikutan" jawab Naruto, Yah ia merasa seperti orang asing di sekolah ini, karena tiap kali ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dan ingin bertanya guru itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Sona hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu kembali berpikir dan akhirnya ia ingat akan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak akan bertahan selama 3 tahun, ia ingin memanfaatkan kondisi Naruto yang dimana Naruto sangat mustahil dekat dengan orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah kesepakatan?" tanya Sona pada Naruto

"Kesepakatan?" tanya Naruto pada Sona, ia bingung kenapa gadis yang selalu memberimannya hukuman ini memberikan sebuah kesepakatan padanya.

"Aku akan menjadi teman sekaligus pacarmu selama tiga tahun, jika kau setuju maka bayarannya kau tidak boleh melanggar peraturan sekolah, jika ada masalah bicarakanlah padaku, seperti seorang pacar yang ingin berbagi perasaan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu apa untungnya bagimu dari kesepakatan yang kita buat ini?" tanya Naruto, wajar ia bertanya, karena sebuah kesepakatan itu seharusnya menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

"Keuntungannya bagiku, aku tidak perlu mengurusimu lagi karena kau akan berjanji untuk tidak melanggar peraturan lagi" jawab Sona, namun yang sebenarnya ketua OSIS, ini memiliki penyakit yang membuatnya tak mampu hidup lebih dari tiga tahun lagi, sehingga keuntungan yang ia dapat ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya pacar.

"Lalu apa keuntungannya bagiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Haaah, setidaknya kau bisa merasakan bavaimana rasanya memiliki seorang pacar atau oranv yang perhatian padamu walau cuma aku" jawab ketua OSIS wanita itu.

"Kalau aku menolak kesepakatan ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Kaichou?" tanya Naruto

"Aku akan mengambil keputusan kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkanmu nanti dan akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa menfapatkan sekolah yang tepat, karena mungkin hanya aku yang ingin membuat kesepakatan ini padamu" jawab ketua OSIS ini.

Naruto mulai memikirkan untung ruginya dan akhirnya.

"Baiklah aku menerima kesepakatannya, namun satu perlu kau tau aku bukan orang yang romantis, jadi semoga kau bisa tahan berpacaran denganku" ucap Naruto.

"Aku harap kau juga begitu"balas ketua OSIS sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kaichou boleh aku kembali?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh tapi kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku yaitu Sona, kenapa karena kita sudah menjadi pacar bukan walaupun hanya sebatas kontrak" jawab Sona.

"Baiklah Sona-san" jawab Naruto akhirnya pergi dari ruangan OSIS.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan OSIS dengan tampang santai penuh dengan gaya

 ** **Bersambung**** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**俺と君の契約/ore to kimi no keiyaku  
Crossovers: NARUTO,. Highschool DxD.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Genre: Romantis,. School,. Drama  
Episode: Hari pertama pacaran**

Naruto pun kembali ke kelasnya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang ada disana dengan santai, karena ia telah berjanji untuk tidak ribut lagi, bahkan ketika para guru tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan ketika jawabannya benar disalahkannya ia diam.

Disaat seperti ini Naruto memilih duduk diam di atap gedung sekolah, ia tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Sona, meskipun mereka telah pacaran, Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun yang dekat dengannya, ia menatap nilai jelek yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan.

"Yo Naruto-kun" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Hn" sahut Naruto sambil menatap ke arah belakang dilihatnya Sona sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada apa kok cemberut gitu, senyum dong" ucap Sona pada Naruto lalu akhirnya ia duduk disamping Naruto sambil menatap Naruto dengan, senyum

Naruto menghela nafas dan memperlihatkan lembar jawaban yang ia miliki.

"Kau dapat nol!" ucap kaget Sona.

"Bukan itu, lihatlah lebih teliti" ucap Naruto menujuk soal soal yang ia jawab.

Sona pun memeriksa jawaban Naruto dan semua jawaban Naruto itu tidak ada yang yang salah, namun kenapa dapat nol.

"Apa apaan ini, semua jawabanmu benar kenapa malah dapat nol?!" tanya keras Sona pada Naruto.

"Itu karena guru guru disini tidak menganggap aku ada, mereka menganggap aku hanya patung atau semacamnya, ketika aku benar aku tidak dibela, ketika aku salah aku disalahkan" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak protes akan hal ini, ini sangat keterlaluan namanya" ucap Sona.

"Aku sudah janji padamu untuk tidak ribut dengan mereka" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

"Tapi ini beda Naru, aku harus melaporkan ini ke kepala sekolah sekarang juga! dan kau ikut denganku!" ucap Sona tak terima akan perlakuan seorang guru yang seperti ini pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, biar bagaimana pun aku selalu salah dimata mereka" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi ini tetap tidak bisa dibenarkan, cara mereka memperlakukanmu itu sudah keterlaluan, kau harus ikut denganku untuk melaporkan hal ini" sanggah Sona ia tidak suka ketidak adilan disekolah ini.

"Ya sudah, tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mau tau jika itu menyangku diriku" jawab Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja" ucap Sona, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti Sona dari belakang.

*Sesampainya di kantor kepala sekolah*

{Brak} Sona langsung menggebrak meja kepala sekolah dengan Naruto dibelakangnya sambil mengorek telinga.

"Ada apa ini Sitri-san?" tanya sang kepala sekolah sambil menatap tidak suka ke arah Naruto. sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa apaan cara para guru menilai hasil kerja keras muridnya ini?!" tanya keras Sona sambil memperlihatkan lembar jawaban Naruto yang dianggap salah semua itu.

"Tunggu, mungkin saja itu benar benar salah" ucap sang kepala sekolah.

"Jaaa kalau begitu, biar aku bertanya,kondoktor atau Isolator yang menghantarkan listrik?" tanya Sona.

"Tentu saja Konduktor" jawab kepala sekolah.

"Lalu kenapa jawaban Naruto diperlsalahkan padahal jawabannya benar, bapak harus benar benar menghukum para guru yang berbuat curang!" tuntut keras Sona sambil memperlihatkan jawaban Naruto.

Sang kepala sekolah pun menangguk dan membaca semua jawaban Naruto, yang ternyata semua jawaban Naruto adalah benar.

"Baiklah bapak akan segera menghukum wali kelasmu" ucap sang kepala sekolah.

 **bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 03 Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku**

Tak lama setelah itu guru yang mengajar di kelas Naruto dipanggil dan akhirnya ia dipecat oleh kepala sekolah karena melakukan sesuatu yang disebut pilih kasih

Tentu guru yang dipecat itu merasa marah dan tidak terima, namun melihat sang kepala sekolah memiliki bukti ia tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia menatap tajam Naruto dan Sona, namun Sona tidak gentar sama sekali, namun Naruto terlihat khawatir karena melihat pandangan sang guru yang penuh dendam ke arah Sitri, pacar kontraknya selama 3 tahun.

Naruto menatap mantan gurunya dengan pandangan datar seolah tidak peduli.

"Baiklah aku sudah menghukumnya kalian silahkan pergi" ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Naruto dan Sona pun pergi, terlihat Naruto menatap bingung Sona.

"Kau tidak sibuk dengan urusan OSIS mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua urusan aku serahkan pada wakilku Tsubaki jadi tenang saja" jawab Sona pada Naruto.

"Kau ini, oh iya kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, padahal kita baru saja mengenal dan juga hubungan kita bukan atas darsar cinta melainkan kontrak atau perjanjian?" tanya Naruto pada Sona

"Naruto, satu yang perlu kau tau, aku tidak akan main main, pada perjanjian yang telah aku buat, meskipun itu hanya sebatas kontrak, jika kita telah sepakat, aku akan menjalankan peranku dengan baik" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, aku harap aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama" ucap Naruto pada Sona. Sona hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak harus langsung romantis kepadaku, aku akan selalu menunggu waktu dimana kau bisa menerimaku sebagai pacarmu, meskipun hubungan kita bukan atas dasar cinta" jawab Sona pada Naruto.

"Mah aku harap aku bisa setegar dirimu, aku heran kenapa kau ingin aku melawan disaat kita sepakat kalau aku harus diam dan hanya membicarakan masalah padamu, aku juga bingung saat aku ribut dengan mereka kau marah saat aku tidak ribut kau menyuruhku begitu" ungkap Naruto.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk tidak berbuat onar, namun beda jika kau tidak salah" jawab Sona.

"Heh sebelum sebelumnya pun juga begitu, namun semua orang berpendapat bahwa akulah yang salah, sekarang kau tau kenapa aku begitu kesal dan kenapa aku selalu berulah" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

Sona hanya menunduk mendengarnya, Naruto tidak memiliki teman, bukan hanya itu bahkan guru kelasnya pun juga tidak menyukainya lalu apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membantu Naruto.

"Dari sekian banyak laki laki yang ada di sekolah ini kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Karena aku rasa kau adalah orang yang cocok denganku, bukan sejak pertama melihat, namun sejak kau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tau kau tidak akan bisa berpindah kelain hati atau mencintai wanita lain, karena tidak ada yang mencintaimu disini" jawab Sona.

"Aku juga pernah patah hati, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku pada pria yang disukai banyak wanita" jawab Sona.

"Oh jadi begitu, mah aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu" ungkap Naruto.

"Emangnya kenapa aku harus menyesal?" tanya datar Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku ini bukan orang yang bisa memahami perempuan, aku juga tidak peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan perempuan, jadi aku rasa kau hanya akan mendapatkan kesedihan jika terus bersamaku" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

"Itu tidak masalah, selama kau tidak menghianatiku itu sudah cukup" jawab Sona sambil berjalan mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto. "Oh iya kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau" jawab Naruto.

{Deg deg} penglihatan Sona langsung menggelap sementara ia merasa melayang lalu menyentuh kepalanya dan hampir saja ruboh.

{Tap} Naruto berhasil menahan tubuh Sona.

"Ada apa Sona, hoy?" ucap panik Naruto ketika melihat Sona tak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Sona dan berlari menuju UKS, banyak orang melihat kelakukan Naruto yang berlari menggendong Sona seperti seorang tuan putri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang orang bingung, karena baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat orang seperti Naruto panik, belum lagi Naruto menggendong seorang perempuan.

{Tok! tok! tok!} ketuk Naruto pada pintu UKS tersebut.

"Iya iya tunggu, dasar tidak sabaran" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

"Sebaiknya cepat, dia butuh pertolongan!" ucap panik Naruto.

"Aku bilang tung... gu" sang penjaga ruang unit kesehatan sekolah itu kaget melihat Naruto sedang menggendong perempuan pingsan di depan pintunya.

"Tolong rawat dia" ucap Naruto.

"E em, kau juga silahkan masuk" ucap nya.

Akhirnya Naruto masuk dan memberingkan Sona di kasur pasien.

"Tolong periksa keadaannya" pinta Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tentu saja ini adalah tugasku" ucapnya.

Ia pun menuju ke tempat Sona dibaringkan dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Haah aku rasa ia hanya kelelahan" ucap sang enjaga UKS.

"Syukurlah, boleh aku menunggunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tanya apa hubunganmu dengan Sona?"tanya sang penjaga UKS sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Dia adalah teman pertama sekaligus pacarku, jadi itu sebabnya aku ingin bisa perhatian padanya" jawab Naruto duduk di samping kasur Sona lalu memandang wajah Sona dengan sendu, meskipun baru beberapa menit mereka saling mengenal, Naruto langsung merasa senang.

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

"Engh!" Sona terbangun dari pingsannya, dan dilihatnya Naruto menunggunya dan bahkan sampai tertidur di sampingnya.

"Dia tadi yang membawamu dan menunggumu disini" ucap sang penjaga UKS sambil tersenyum ke arah Sona.

'Naruto ternyata kau juga bisa begitu perhatian padaku, trimakasih' ucap batin Sona sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hoy Naruto, bagun, Naruto-kun" ucap Sona sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Huaam, eh Sona-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, tatatapan mata Naruto terlihat sayu matanya merah karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas jadi ayo kembali" ucap Sona mengajak Naruto kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu" ucap Naruto sedikit menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Sebelum itu?"

{Grep}

"Eh, heeeeeeh!" Sona tidak menyangka Naruto malah menggendongnya lagi.

"Ho hoy Naruto jangan kurang ajar, lepaskan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" perintah Sona.

"Kau pasti masih lelah jadi ijinkan aku membawamu sampai kekelas" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hah, aku ini masih sehat baka yaro!" teriak Sona dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hn" gumam Naruto yang sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap menggendong Sona.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha, sudah sudah turuti saja kemauan pacarmu itu" ucap penjaga UKS.

"Tapi" ucap Sona lagi.

"Turuti perkataanku atau aku tidak akan peduli padamu selamanya" ancam Naruto dengan wajah seramnya.

"Ba,baiklah" ucap Sona yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto lagi.

"Bagus"

Akhirnya Naruto mengantar Sona ke kelas, dan mereka pun belajar kembali, seperti biasa Naruto hanya diam, namun kali ini, ada perbedaan, yaitu nilai Naruto sudah tidak lagi nol namun sudah 100 per mata pelajaran, karena guru guru sudah tidak berani mencurangi atau main pilihkasih pada nilai, karena melihat teman mereka yang dipecat kepala sekolah.\

Sepulang sekolah kemudian, karena merasa Khawatir Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sona secara diam diam, ia tidak masalah jika pulang terlambat, toh ia tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, melainkan ngontrak di sebuah apertement.

Dan benar saja ke hawatiran Naruto soal guru yang dipecat itu benar benar terjadi, saat Sona sedang menunggu kereta, tiba tiba saja Naruto melihat guru yang tadi baru saja dipecat itu bersiap untuk mendorong Sona ke rell kereta, dengan tujuan agar Sona terlindas kereta yang sedang menuju stastiun.

Naruto yang menyadari rencana licik itu diam diam mendekati Sona, tanpa disadari oleh sang guru dan Sona Naruto sudah ada disamping Sona.

{Tooooot! jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng!}

ketika tinggal beberapa centimeter kereta itu sampai Sona langsung didorong keras oleh sang guru, namun dengan reflek Naruto langsung menangkap tangan Sona dan menariknya.

{Deg!} {Tap grep!}

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sona ketika ia hampir jatuh namun Naruto berhasil menangkap menarik dan memeluk Sona.

"Onoreeeeeee!" marah sang guru pada Naruto. ia langsung berencana memukul Naruto, namun yang ada {Tap} tinjunya ditangkap Naruto.

Sona membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat Naruto sedang memeluk erat dirinya dan menahan sebuah pukulan yang kita tau orang itu adalah mantan guru yang ingin membunuh Sona.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Naruto dan guru tak tau diri itu.

"Hoyy hoy ada apa ini?!"tanya keras polisi.

"Dia berniat memukulku jadi aku melawan" jawab Naruto pada pak polisi.

"Tidak pak dia bohong!" sanggah sang guru sialan.

"Tidak apa yang dikatakan bocah pirang ini benar" ucap salah seorang yang ada di statiun, "Bahkan dia berniat membunuh nee-chan yang dipeluknya dengan mendorongnya ke rell" ucap salah satu calon penumpang, dan yang lain pun membenarkan, akhirnya guru itu ditangkap

 **bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 04 Mengantar Sona Pulang**

Setelah kejadian itu Sona terdiam dipelukan Naruto, Naruto yang sadar urusannya sudah selesai ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sona.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sona dengan nada datar, namun dari pancaran matanya tersirat kehawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa apa, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku" jawab Sona dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Hem karena kau sudah baik baik saja aku harus kembali, dan semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan" ucap Naruto sambil membelakangi Sona dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk menjauh.

{Tap} tangan Naruto langsung digenggam erat oleh Sona dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Sona.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sona.

"Pulang, aku mengikutimu hanya untuk memastikan kau baik baik saja, sekarang kau sudah cukup baikan jadi aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi" jawab Naruto.

"Oh aku kira jalan kita memang searah" ucap Sona ia merasa khawatir.

"Boleh aku bertanya kau tinggal di daerah mana?" tanya Naruto.

Sona hanya membisikannya ditellinga Naruto dan Naruto yang mendengar tempat tinggal Sona, langsung mengangguk dan akhirnya memilih ikut bersama dengan Sona.

Di dalam kereta Naruto dan Sona duduk bersebelahan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, orang orang yang melihat wajah Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sulit karena yang mereka lihat adalah, wajah seorang preman yang siap menghajar siapa saja.

*Ketika sudah sampai*

 **Sona dan Naruto keluar dari kereta mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Sona, keadaan sudah sangat gelap, Naruto dengan santai mengikuti Sona**

"Maaf memintamu mengantarku pulang" ucap Sona.

"Tak masalah, lagi pula aku kemari juga punya sedikit tujuan" jawab Naruto.

"Tujuan?" tanya Sona.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" jawab Naruto.

 **Di gelapnya malam mereka berdua tengah asik berjalan, tiba tiba Naruto berhenti, Sona pun berhenti dan menatap Naruto.**

"Ada apa kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sona.

Naruto lalu celingak celinguk dan akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalanannyanya.

"Hey ada apa sih kenapa kamu tiba tiba berhenti?" tanya Sona.

"Tidak ada aku hanya merasa kalau kau sedang kedinginan" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Kedinginginan, apa hubungannya?" tanya Sona.

"Kau itu ketua OSIS pekerjaanmu banyak, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, karena hanya kau yang mau dekat denganku" ucap Naruto yang mengambil sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan lambang tengkorak api.

 **Setelah itu Naruto memasangkannya ke tubuh Sona dengan lembut, Sona hanya menunduk tak menyangka kalau Naruto begitu baik padanya.**

"Sekarang malah kau yang baik padaku" ungkap Sona.

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kau telah baik kepadaku, aku ini adalah tipe orang yang selalu membalas budi" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Muka Sona sedikit merona, ia pun berjalan cepat dan merasakan hangatnya jaket yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Naruto-san ini jaket siapa? Bagaimana bisa ada di tasmu?" tanya Sona.

"Itu jaket yang pernah aku pakai saat aku masih sekolah di sekolah berandalan Isiyama, disana aku merajai mereka semua semenjak pertama kali masuk, bahkan para senior tidak ada yang berani padaku" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Sona lagi, 'Kenapa aku bisa mencium bau bau aneh dari jaket ini, apa jangan jangan jaket ini tidak pernah di cuci' ucap batin Sona yang merasa aneh dengan aroma jaket Naruto.

"Lalu agar aku bisa mengenang masa masa indah itu, aku tidak mau mencuci jaket itu agar aku bisa mencium aroma keringatku yang berlimpah ketika bertarung" jawab Naruto, Sona yang mendengar itu langsung merasa ilfile sendiri, pantas saja dia mencium bau aneh aneh dari jaket yang Naruto berikan.

"Naruto, kau jahat sekali" ucap Sona sambil menatap kesal Naruto.

"Maaf ini keadaan darurat, lagi pula wajahmu itu pucat, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang seperti tadi siang terjadi lagi" jawab Naruto, yah Naruto tidak ingin kembali pingsan

"Tenang saja aku kuat" ucap Sona sambil menggenggam tangannya ke udara.

"Kau ini, sudah ayo jalan lagi nanti udaranya semakin dingin" ucap Naruto.

"Iya iya" Sona dan Naruto pun berjalan bersama, meskipun bau, namun Sona merasa nyaman dengan jaket yang Naruto pinjamkan, tanpa sadar ketika mereka jalan berbarengan.

"Ne, Naru" panggil Sona dengan lembut.

"Hn" sahut Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka sangat jauh, namun meski demikian Sona merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mau menemaniku, padahal rumahmu sangat jauh dari sini, apa orang tuamu tidak mencari?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Karena hanya kau yang dekat denganku, aku takut kehilanganmu, aku juga tinggal sendiri di apertement jadi aku tidak terlalu masalah" jawab Naruto.

 ***Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto dan Sona sampai***

"Kau sudah sampai jadi aku akan pulang" ucap Naruto.

{Tap} lagi lagi Sona menahan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap dirumahku?" tanya yang lebih tepatnya permintaan Sona.

"Hal itu bukannya begitu"

"Tak apa, aku malah senang pacarku berkunjung ke rumahku" ucap Sona.

 **Akhirnya Naruto mau dan masuk kerumah Sona.**

{Klek}

"Tadaima" ucap Sona saat membuka rumah.

"Okairi Soooona-Taaan" hambur seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail sambil memeluk Sona.

"O, one-sama, sesak" ucap Sona ketika gadis itu yang rupanya kakanya memeluk erat dirinya.

"Hai hai, oh ini jaket siapa? Dan siapa dia?" tanya sang kakak sambil menunjuk nunjuk jaket dan juga Naruto.

"Oh One-chan, ini jaketnya ia bilang cuaca sangat dingin jadi ia ingin aku pakai jaket lalu dia adalah pacar baruku" jawab Sona.

"Oh, kalau gitu kenalkan dong" ucap sang kakak.

"Haaah, baiklah, ini kakakku, Onee-chan ini pacar baruku namannya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, nah Naruto ini kakakku Serafall, Serafall Sitri" ucap Sona memperkenalkan keluarganya.

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto.

"Hn Salam kenal, kau harus melindungi adikku apa kau bareni janii begitu?!" tanya Serafall dengan semangat.

"Dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, tak akan aku biarkan kejadian apapun menimpa adikmu" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

 **Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 05 Penderitaan Sona dan Naruto**

 **Flash Back**

"Haaah, baiklah, ini kakakku, Onee-chan ini pacar baruku namannya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, nah Naruto ini kakakku Serafall, Serafall Sitri" ucap Sona memperkenalkan keluarganya.

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto.

"Hn Salam kenal, kau harus melindungi adikku apa kau bareni janii begitu?!" tanya Serafall dengan semangat.

"Dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, tak akan aku biarkan kejadian apapun menimpa adikmu" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

 **Start Story.**

Sona sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu melepaskan jaket yang Naruto berikan.

"Ini jaketmu, dan silahkan duduk di sofa" ucap Sona mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"Trimakasih" ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk di sofa yang disiapkan sedangkan Serafall hanya tersenyum dan langsung membawa adiknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Naruto, kami kekamar dulu yah" ucap Serafall dengan ceria.

 ***Dikamar Sona***

"Ada apa kak? kenapa kakak membawaku kemari?" tanya Sona.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa mencari pacar saat kau sudah di khianati seorang lelaki?" tanya Serafall, karena ia yakin akan sangat sulit untuk bisa move on.

"Aku hanya mencoba sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengobati perasaan ini" ucap Sona sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"So-tan bisa kau katakan kenapa kau memilih dia?, dan apa kau sudah mengatakan tentang penyakitmu padanya?" tanya Serafall pada adiknya.

Sona sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia melihat Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di Sofa mereka.

"Kenapa Oneesama menanyakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar.

"Sudah jawab saja" paksa Serafall.

Sona pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang cukup tertutup dan juga tebal agar tidak kedinginan.

"Naruto, itu orangnya sama sekali tidak di sukai oleh orang orang di akademi kouh maka karena itu aku memanfaatkan keadaannya dengan perjanjian, aku akan menjadi pacarnya"

"Lalu apa keuntungannya baginya dan juga bagi mu Sona, dengar perasaan yang palsu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan" ucap Serafall.

"Kak, Naruto itu sebenarnya baik kalau orang-orang baik padanya, dan ia juga orang yang sangat menepati janjinya padaku, keuntungungannya mungkin ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang lain, lalu bagiku, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya" ucap Sona sambil menatap sendu Naruto yang sedang beristirahat di Sofanya.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi kau tetap harus jujur tentang kondisimu padanya Sona, kalau tidak, kau akan melukai perasaannya saat ia mengetahuinya sendiri" ucap Serafall.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengatakan kondisiku padanya namun, aku tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi" jawab Sona yah kejadian dimana pacarnya meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia punya penyakit yang membuatnya tak mampu hidup selama lebih dari 4 tahun yah kejadiannya setahun yang lalu, sekarang usianya tinggal 3 tahun.

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin rasa sayang Naruto padaku itu atas dasar rasa kasihan, aku ingin dia mencintaiku apa adanya"ucap Sona.

"Ya sudah jika memang itu yang kau mau" ucap Serafall sambil memberikan Sona air putih.

Sona paham maksud kakaknya langsung mengambil obat obatan yang ada didalam tasnya dan meminum obat-obatnya bersama air putih itu, obat obat itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya Sona, namun untuk meringankan rasa sakit dari penyakit yang ia derita dan juga mencegah pertumbuhan penyakitnya.

"Trimakasih Onesama" ucap Sona wajahnya benar benar pucat.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, kakak berikan kamu coklat panas mau" tawar sang kakak.

"Em trimakasih kak" ucap Sona.

"Sana temui pacarmu, bicaralah padanya, dan kakak akan menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk kalian berdua" ucap Serafall pada adiknya tercinta.

"Trimakasih kak" ucap Sona.

Serafall tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Asalkan kau bahagia, Onesama akan mendukung semua yang kamu lakukan" ucap Serafall sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sona.

Sona pun berjalan menemui Nartuto.

"Naruto-san" panggil Sona sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang belum benar benar tidur itu membuka matanya dan melihat Sona tersenyum ke arahnya langsung duduk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Sofamu empuk sekali, ada apa Sona?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

Sona sedikit tersenyum dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tolong jawab dengan jujur" pinta Sona.

"Menurutmu hubungan kita ini apa?" tanya Sona.

"Awalnya hanya sebuah kontrak, namun aku sekarang sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku tidak mungkin sahabat, mah aku harap seiring berjalannya waktu bisa menganggapmu sebagai pacarku yang sesungguhnya" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Lalu apa kau akan menjauhiku jika kau tiba tiba mendengar kabar kalau aku ini memiliki penyakit yang mematikan?" tanya Sona lagi.

"Hn, kalau itu aku akan memastikan dari mulut kamu sendiri benar atau tidak sesuatu yang aku dengar itu" jawab Naruto sambil santai.

 ***Tak lama waktu berselang***

Serafall datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Ini coklat hangat untuk kalian berdua" ucap Serafall pada Naruto dan Sona lalu diberikan pada Sona dan Naruto.

Sona dan Naruto tersenyum manis, lalu Serafall pun kembali kekamar dan menatap Sona dan Naruto dari balik pintu, ia hanya tersenyum melihat ke akraban Naruto dan Sona.

 ***Kembali ke perbincangan Naruto dan Sona***

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika semua yang mereka katakan itu benar?" tanya Sona lagi sambil mengeratan genggaman tangannya pada celananya ia sudah siap mendengar kata kata pahit dari Naruto.

"Jika yang mereka katakan memang benar, aku tidak akan menjauhimu, malah aku akan semakin sayang padamu, karena ibuku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku *Jangan kau menyakiti hati seorang perempuan apalagi kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit jangan pernah kau meninggalkannya karena dia pasti akan tersenyum padamu*" jawab Naruto.

"Ibumu pasti orang baik" ucap Sona lalu meminum coklat hangatnya begitu pula Naruto ia juga meminumnya.

Hati Sona sungguh merasa senang mendengar jawaban Naruto, karena Naruto sungguh berbeda dengan pacarnya yang dulu, ia tersenyum karena ia bisa bahagia bersama Naruto meski hanya sementara.

"Sona" panggil lembut Naruto.

"Hn?" tanya Sona.

"Apa kau tidak takut berhubungan denganku, apa kau tidak menyesal mengenalku, kau tau aku ini mantan berandalan dari Isiyama, aku pernah dipindahkan berkali kali, terus membuat kekacauan dan kelakuan berengsekku sudah terkenal hampir diseluruh sekolah yang ada di jepang" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyesal, bukankah, susah dan senangnya seseorang pacar itu harus dilalui bersama, jadi selama kau masih pacarku aku akan bersamamu untuk seterusnya apapun masalahmu" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Trimakasih"

"Oh iya, untuk tempat tidurmu aku dan kakak sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, itu disana, ini adalah kamar Ayah dan Ibu kami, tapi sekarang mereka sedang ada kerja diluar negri jadi kau bisa tidur di kamar itu" ucap Sona sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar.

"Hn apa tidak masalah, bukannya itu kamar kedua orang tuamu, tiba tiba saja aku yang memakainya, kan tidak sopan" ucap Naruto.

"Tak masalah, mereka juga pulangnya masih satu bulan lagi" ucap Sona.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, ia sedikit merasa aneh, padahal mereka baru mengenal dalam beberapa hari namun sudah se akrab ini, rasanya benar benar aneh.

"Em trimakasih perhatiannya Sona, tapi aku sudah cukup senang bisa tidur di Sofa ini, karena Sofa ini jauh lebih empuk dari tatami tempat aku berbaring di penginapan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tidak baik kalau tidur disofa kau bisa kedinginan" ucap Sona.

"Sudahlah Sona-chan aku akan baik baik saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sona pun menghela nafas ia langsung berdiri dan memberikan kunci kamar yang merupakan kunci kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran kau boleh menggunakan kamar kedua orang tuaku" ucap Sona sambil meletakan kunci kamarnya di meja lalu kembali ke kamar ia dan Kakaknya.

Naruto kembali menutup matanya, dan bergumam.

'Se andainya Hinata jujur padaku kalau ia memiliki penyakit jantung yang membuatnya meninggal aku mungkin tidak semenderita ini, yah setidaknya aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikannya, mah meskipun Hinata tidak akan pernah tergantikan, namun Sona tidak buruk juga, aku bahkan bisa lebih nyaman bersamanya' ucap batin Naruto.

 **Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 06 Berangkat ke sekolah bersama.**

 **Flash Back**

'Se andainya Hinata jujur padaku kalau ia memiliki penyakit jantung yang membuatnya meninggal aku mungkin tidak semenderita ini, yah setidaknya aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikannya, mah meskipun Hinata tidak akan pernah tergantikan, namun Sona tidak buruk juga, aku bahkan bisa lebih nyaman bersamanya' ucap batin Naruto.

 **Start Story.**

Disaat sedang asik asiknya tertidur, Naruto langsung terbangun ketika mendengar suara aneh di pintu rumah.

{Tlektek trek}

"Suara apa itu?' gumam Naruto, lalu mendekat ke arah pintu masuk dan membuka gorden penutup kaca di dekat pintu keluar untuk mengintip, dan ternyata diluar ada dua perampok yang siap mencoba membuka pintu masuk dengan tirak.

"Heh" gumam Naruto, lalu semua lampu pun Naruto matikan termasuk lampu yang ada diluar.

{Tlek tek ltek tlektlektlek tek}

"Bos apa yang terjadi kenapa lampu diluar mati?" tanya salah satu maling yang ada diluar.

"Diam, ini mungkin bisa menjadi keuntungan kita, karena kita bisa mencuri tanpa harus ketahuan karena lampunya tidak menyala" ucap salah satunya, namun mereka salah, ini adalah jebakan Naruto, Naruto sengaja mematikan lampunya agar dia bisa dengan leluasa menyerang mereka.

Naruto pun mengambil sebuah pisau di dapur pisau tajam dan setelah itu ia mematikan lampu dapur dan menuju pintu masuk.

{Trak} pintu terbuka secara paksa.

"Akhirnya pintunya terbuka" ucap mereka dan saat mereka mencoba masuk.

{Sring sring} suara desingan besi bergesek terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Suara apa itu bos?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak tau" jawab sang bos.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe, berani kalian merapok disini, maka kalian harus berhadapan dengan apa yang namanya kematian" ucap Naruto yang lalu menampakan diri dengan dua pisau ditangannya.

"Si siapa kau?" tanya mereka sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto.

"Hihiihihihiihihihihihihihii, aku adalah pembawa kematian" jawab Naruto dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Kau pikir kami taku, ayo serang" teriak mereka berdua yang menyerang Naruto.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto melempar dua pisau dapur yang tajam itu {Srak!Sak!} dua pisau itu menempel dipaha kedua perampok itu.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggg!" erang mereka {Bug bag!} tinju Naruto menyelesaikan segalanya karena sang target langsung pingsan, Naruto pun mencabut kedua pisau dapur milik Sona lalu membersihkan darahnya sedangkan kedua perampok itu langsung Naruto telanjangi bulat bulat selagi ia pingsan lalu di ikat di tiang listrik dengan kawat baja yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

lalu kembali ke rumah Sona dengan tenang.

 ***Ke esokan harinya***

Naruto dan Sona pun berangkat bersama ke sekolah, di jalan mereka berjalan berdua tanpa ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

Baik Sona atau pun Naruto terlihat sedang melamun atau memikirkan sesuatu, yah mereka berdua sedang memikirkan topik apa yang sepantasnya dibahas dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sona" panggil Naruto.

"Hm" sahut Sona sambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih atas segala yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin" jawab Naruto.

"Yang aku lakukan hanya membantumu sedikit, lagi pula, kau jauh lebih menolongku" jawab Sona, yah kalau saja Naruto tidak mengikutinya ia pasti mati, nyawa adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya karena kau tidak bisa menebus nyawa yang telah di ambil dengan uang atau apapun.

"Menolongmu, Menolongmu dalam hal apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, lagian yang ia lakukan hanya menjadi teman bicaranya sona.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya maaf, karena itu sangat rahasia" jawab Sona.

"Oh, tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Maaf yang namanya rahasia tidak bisa dikatakan begitu saja" jawab Sona.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

 ***Selang waktu beberapa menit***

Mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Kouh, Naruto dan Sona pun masuk bersama kedalam sekolah itu dengan tampang bahagia.

Seperti biasa Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kelas, miliknya tanpa bicara apa apa lalu duduk diam di kursi kelas.

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 07 Cita cita Naruto**

Setelah berangkat bersama menuju sekolah akhirnya mereka menuju ke kelas masing masing, Naruto hanya diam di kelas tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Naruto juga hanya diam dalam berbagai mata pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh para guru, meski Naruto sudah menjadi pendiam tidak agresif seperti dulu, masih banyak orang orang dikelas Naruto yang takut dengan Naruto.

Yah jangankan bicara, menatap saja terasa sangat enggan, bahkan para guru juga tak ada yang berani macam macam dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun mengerjakan soal soal yang diberikan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari guru dengan cepat dan tepat, layaknya seorang genius, jawaban Naruto selalu benar tak ada yang salah dalam jawaban yang ia berikan, seolah ia memang sudah belajar dengan giat.

 **Waktu istirahat kemudian.**

Pada waktu istirahat sekolah ini, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar membaca dan mencoba untuk menghindari masalah dengan semua orang yang ada di lingkungan sekolah termasuk para guru dan murid teladan lainnya.

 **Sesampainya di Perpustakaan kemudian.**

Naruto pun akhirnya masuk kedalam Perpustakaan, dan saat masuk kedalam perpustakaan sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, yah Naruto malah bertemu dengan Sona di dalam Perpustakaan, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan kedua nya saling terpaku.

"Na, Naruto-kun" panggil Sona merasa gugup dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba tiba berada di hadapannya.

"A, em, Sona-san, apa kabar?" balas sapa Naruto pada Sona, suasana mereka berdua terasa canggung, namun Sona dengan cepat mencoba mencairkan suasana, yah meski gadis ini dikenal dengan hati dan sifat yang dingin bermuka tembok, namun Sona, berusaha mencoba menjadi wanita yang sangat imut dan kawai di hadapan Naruto dan ia melakukannya atas petunjuk dari sang kakak, Serafall.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun?" jawab Sona dan setelah menjawab Sona langsung menanyakan kabar Naruto.

"Aku juga baik baik saja, tidak ada kabar buruk hari ini" jawab Naruto dengan santai lalu akhirnya memasuki ruangan perpustakaan, Sona yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengikuti Naruto.

"Syukurlah, em, Naruto-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan hingga kau datang ke Perpustakaan" tanya Sona dengan lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sona jadi merasa aneh sendiri seperti merasa ada yang aneh dari diri, Sona seperti ia sedang mencoba menjadi lebih perhatian atau memaksakan diri menjadi orang lain untuk membuatnya senang.

Naruto tau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kontrak, tapi melihat semua perhatian yang diberikan Sona dan semua tingkah lakunya, terlewat perhatian seolah mereka benar benar pacaran, membuat Naruto, yakin kalau Sona memang benar benar ingin menjadi pacarnya, namun kenapa membuat perjanjian itu hanya dalam 3 tahun, hal itu membuat sebuah kecurigaan tercetak di hati Naruto, namun Naruto tak bisa menanyakannya begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca buku, oh iya, bukannya kau punya tugas sebagai ketua OSIS, kenapa kau bisa ada di perpustakaan?" jawab dan tanya Naruto pada Sona.

Sona yang mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu dari Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santainya.

"Eeeem, ada saatnya untukku beristirahat dari tugasku, jadi bisa dikatakan sekarang Tsubaki sedang menggantikan aku dalam menjalankan tugas" ungkap Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu yah, kalau begitu bisakah kau menemaniku untuk mencari buku yang sejak dulu ingin aku baca?" ucap Naruto pada Sona

"Buku yang sangat ingin kau baca, kalau boleh tau apa judul sampulnya?" tanya Sona ia penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto ingin baca.

"Sebenarnya cukup memalukan tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah buku yang pernah aku baca sewaktu masih anak anak, judulnya kalau tidak salah Densetsu no Yankee" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, buku cerita! Aku kira kau sedang ingin membaca buku pelajaran" kaget Sona yang tak menyangka selera Naruto terhadap buku ada pada buku cerita bukan buku pelajaran.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan kenapa ia berakhir sebagai Yankee, kenapa ia lebih memilih menjadi preman sekolah dibandingkan siswa baik baik yang biasa saja.

Sona mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan baik, sampai saat Naruto menceritakan hubungannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata, mendengar Naruto sempat mempunyai pacar selain dirinya membuat Sona kaget.

"Heeeh, ternyata ada juga orang yang mau menjadi pacarmu" ucap Sona sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Heeeeh, kau meremehkanku yah, gini gini, aku adalah bintang di sekolahku yang dulu, asal kamu tau ada banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta padaku loh" ungkap Naruto sambil menampakan sedikit senyuman dan juga mengelus rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan santai.

"Oh begitu" ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dan membantu Naruto mencari buku yang ingin Naruto baca.

Mereka berdua pun sibuk mencari buku yang dimaksud, buku di perpustakaan sangatlah banyak sehingga mencari buku yang dicari oleh Naruto sangatlah sulit untuk di dapatkan, Sona dengan sangat teliti mencari buku yang sangat ingin Naruto baca di bagian rak buku khusus untuk kumpulan dongeng dan cerita fiktif.

Namun Sona tak menyadari ternyata Naruto mencari di daerah yang berbeda dan mengambil sesuatu di sebuah tempat yang mungkin hanya Naruto yang tau yah ia duduk di sebuah meja baca di perpustakaan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau duduk disana apa kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Em, karena selama ini buku itu selalu aku letakan disini" ucap Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam laci meja baca tersebut dan menariknya keluar terlihat sebuah buku yang sudah usang sampulnya dan memiliki judul yang sama dengan yang Naruto katakan.

Sedangkan Sona hanya menatap datar buku usang tersebut, ia merasa aneh dengan kata kata pertama Naruto soal buku itu, karena Naruto mengatakan kalau ia ingin membaca buku yang ingin ia baca selama ini , tapi dilihat dari sampulnya yang usang dan kata kata Naruto yang mucapkan kalau ia selalu meletakan buku itu di laci, maka sudah pasti ia sudah sering membaca buku itu dan aneh rasanya kalau ia menggunakan kata selama ini ingin membaca buku tersebut.

"Anu kenapa sampul buku itu terlihat begitu tua?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Itu karena buku ini merupakan buku perpustakaan yang aku curi dan aku sembunyikan di perpustakaan sekolah, apa ada yang salah" jawab Naruto pada pertanyaan Sona, pacar bohongannya.

"O oh begitu, em, aku tidak akan menanyakan perihal bukumu itu lagi, tapi jujur aku sedikit penasaran dengan kenapa kau bisa digilai banyak perempuan di sekolahmu sementara disini kau di jauhi?" ucap tanya Sona penasaran akan hal hal yang berkaitan dengan pacar kontraknya tersebut.

 **Kisah hidup Naruto sebelum ke Kouh akademy**

"Oh, soal itu, baik di Konoha High School atau pun Ishiyama, para wanita hampir tidak ada yang memandang lelaki dengan ketampanannya, wanita disana cendrung mencari lelaki kuat jantan dan berkuasa, karena percuma wajah tampan dan hati yang baik bagai malaikat kalau dia lemah dan tak bisa melindungi pacarnya, itulah pikiran mereka."

"Kebetulan di kedua sekolah itu hanya ada satu orang yang sebanding denganku, makanya banyak yang tergila gila denganku, di Konoha disana ada Sasuke, seorang Playboy jantan yang memiliki banyak harem dan prilakunya sungguh seperti seorang Yakuza sejati, karena memang ia berasal dari keluarga Yakuza, sedangkan aku hanyalah lelaki biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kemampuan bela diri tangguh, berbeda dengan Sasuke aku tetap setia dengan pasanganku Hinata, sampai pada suatu ketika penyakitnya kambuh dan membuat ia meninggal dunia, aku tidak tau kalau ia memiliki penyakit jantung, waktu itu hubunganku dan dia baik baik saja." ungkap Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalu dan menghela nafasnya kembali, Naruto terlihat begitu sedih waktu itu.

"Setelah kematiannya aku tak bisa mencintai wanita lain, meski banyak yang merayuku, aku tidak tergoda aku bahkan menghajar mereka karena menggangguku karena itulah aku di keluarkan, lalu aku pindah ke Ishiyama"

"Disana aku banyak bertarung dengan para senior dan di akui sebagai Yankee terkuat sampai suatu ketika aku bertarung dengan orang aneh yang selalu membawa bayi telanjang di bahunya, namanya Oga Tatsumi, ia adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa menandingi kekuatanku dalam perkelahian, sebenarnya masih ada namanya kalau tidak salah siapa yah aku lupa, tapi ia cukup kuat dan badannya sangat besar."

"Singkat cerita kami bertiga menjadi teman dekat dan team yang hebat disana banyak perempuan mengagung agungkan nama kami, namun kami bertiga sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita , tentu dengan alasan masing masing."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan jadi merasa bersalah karena memojokan Naruto untuk berpacaran dengannya, apalagi kondisi ia dan Hinata tak beda jauh dimana mereka berdua sama sama merahasiakan penyakitnya dari Naruto, yang ia pikirkan apakah yang akan Naruto lakukan kalau sampai Naruto tau akan penyakitnya yang lebih parah dari pada penyakit yang di alami Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu dan dipindahkan kemari?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Itu dikarenakan pada suatu hari aku telah melukai anak seorang guru di sekolah lain yang menyerang Ishiyama, mereka menuntut agar aku dikeluarkan atau dipindahkan ke sekolah yang baru dan hasilnya aku dipindahkan lagi, karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuaku, aku pindah ke sekolah yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku yaitu Kouh" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin, karena ia sedang menjaga imagenya sebagai pria jantan di depan pacarnya yah walau hanya pacar kontrak sih.

"Oh begitu, tapi sebelum itu aku minta maaf kepadamu karena telah memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku" pinta Sona karena Sona tau kalau Naruto akan menderita lagi akibat kematiannya, maka karena itu ia berusaha agar Naruto bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik, namun setelah mengetahui hal ini mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah mengalami penderitaan di tinggal gadis yang dicintainya, membuat Sona ragu untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka karena hal itu sama saja dengan membuat luka yang sama menjadi lebih perih karena di taburi dengan garam setelah di toreh di tempat yang sama.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini sudah terjadi kita hanya perlu menjalaninya, toh menurutku hal ini tidaklah buruk, aku bisa mengenang masa masa bahagia bersama dengan Hinata sewaktu dulu" ungkap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi justru karena itulah hubungan kita, mungkin tidak akan sebagus harapanmu, aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dalam" ucap Sona.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kita hentikan saja hubungan pacar kontrak ini, karena, karena aku tidak mau kau tersakiti" ucap Sona pada saat itu terlihat Sona ingin pergi namun dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Sona {Tap}.

"Sesuatu yang sudah kau mulai tidak boleh kau hentikan di tengah jalan, aku tidak mau berhenti menjadi pacarmu sebelum 3 tahun" ucap tegas Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung menarik lalu memeluk erat Sona {grep}.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu, sehingga kamu bisa dengan mudah merubah keputusanmu Sona-san?" tanya lembut Naruto sambil mengelus rambut pendek dari Sona.

"Em, hanya saja aku tidak mau kau mengetahuinya, hal ini akan sangat menyakitkan, bagiku jika kau mengetahuinya" ungkap Sona.

"Mengetahui soal apa?" tanya Naruto ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, ya yang pasti ka kau tidak akan bisa bahagia jika kau berharap aku bisa menjadi pengganti kekasihmu itu!" seru Sona yang berusaha lari dari pelukan Naruto.

Namun bukannya melepaskan Sona Naruto malah mendekap dan memeluk erat Sona, ia semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sona.

"Sona, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita penuh dengan rahasia, sebaiknya kau katakan saja apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, apa karena kau menganggap aku mau melakukan ini karena sebagai pelampiasan semata, atau karena kau mendengar tentang Hinata dariku kau menganggap aku sedang menganggap dirimu sebagai pelampiasan?!" tanya keras Naruto pada Sona, ia benar benar tidak mengerti, dan beruntung tidak ada siapa siapa di perpus selain mereka berdua, jadi tak ada yang dengar.

Tubuh Sona serasa bergetar di dalam pelukan Naruto, baju Naruto basah karena air mata dari Sona.

"Bukan, bukan bukan itu alasanku" lirih Sona dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu kenapa kau mengatakan dan memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak tanpa merundingkannya dengan orang lain?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah namun Sona masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau selau saja begitu, bertindak sendiri, seolah kau sanggup menopang semuanya seorang diri, sudahlah buka matamu Sona, di dunia ini kau tidak sendirian, masih ada orang lain yang bisa membantumu salah satunya adalah aku" ucap Naruto dengan lembut, Sona pun menatap wajah Naruto terlihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya yang sedang memasang muka sembab dikarenakan air mata.

"Aku siap membantumu apapun yang terjadi, jadi jujurlah padaku aku bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji" ucap Naruto yang terus mengelus lembut rambut dari Sona, Naruto mulai bingung dan mulai berprasangka macam macam akan hal apa yang ingin atau disembunyikan Sona darinya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena karena ini merupakan rahasia yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan, maaf" jawab Sona sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto merasa kalau ia di jauhi oleh Sona mulai tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyewaku untuk menjadi pacarmu selama tiga tahun kalau sebelum waktunya selesai kau tiba tiba ingin berhenti, apakah kau tidak nyaman berpacaran dengan seorang berandalan?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Bukan begitu, aku aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa, hanya tidak ingin aku menderita, kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu Sona? Apakah kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

Sona sedikit tercekak mendengar pernyataan Naruto, namun apa boleh buat ia memang tidak sanggup mengatakannya, ia juga mencintai Naruto secara tiba tiba, hal ini tak dapat di hindari, ia memang ingin mati bahagia karena memiliki orang yang perhatian, padanya.

Namun di sisi lain Sona tidak ingin kematiannya menjadikan kesedihan Naruto bertambah berat.

"Baiklah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, tapi dengarlah satu hal ini Sona, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah pacarku sampai 3 tahun kedepan ingat itu" itulah kata kata Naruto yang berakhir dengan kepergiannya meninggalkan Sona yang terdiam disana, ia terlihat sedih lalu.

Sona pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, namun saat ia sudah di depan pintu {Degdeg}.

'Semuanya menjadi gelap apa yang terjadi?' tanya batin Sona, katika penglihatannya memburuk dan tiba tiba tubuhnya melayang jatuh, namun sebelum jatuh ke lantai, Naruto menahan tubuh Sona lalu menggendongnya ala tuan putri menuju ke UKS.

'Sona dengan kondisimu yang mudah lelah seperti ini membuatku semakin penasaran akan kondisimu, tapi aku tak bisa menanyakan hal hal pribadi padamu, ya sudahlah, aku mengerti kenapa kau masih ingin merahasiakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau katakan, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cepat' ucap batin Naruto yang sedangan menggendong Sona menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

 **Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan sekolah.**

Naruto pun membaringkan di kasur pasien yang sudah di sediakan.

"Sensei, aku serahkan semuanya padamu" pinta Naruto pada guru yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan tersebut, sang guru hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan Naruto, lalu ia pun mulai merawat Sona dan setelah Naruto pergi dari ruang kesehatan ia pun mulai bicara.

"Sona kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya tentang kondisimu?" ucap sang guru menatap kasihan pada Sona.

 **Di atap sekolah kemudian.**

Terlihat tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto sedang menatap pemandangan sekolah dari atap gedung sekolah lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka daftar kontak miliknya dan ia memanggil seseorang dengan nama Serafall.

"Moshi moshi Naruto desu, anu Serafall-san bolehkah saya bertanya akan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Sona"

 **Singkat cerita.**

Setelah cukup lama berbicara di ponsel Naruto pun mendapatkan sesuatu informasi yang tak bisa ia sangka, yah tentang kenyataan bahwa Sona mengidap penyakit misterius yang belum diketahui namanya dan sisa umur Sona adalah 3 tahun lagi.

Mendengar hal itu tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Ja jadi, Sona-chan mengidap penyakit yang belum di ketahui?" tanya Naruto memastikan ulang, dan ia mendapatkan jawaban iya dari telphone nya.

*Jadi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengetahui semuanya?, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tapi kau terus memaksa, jadi apa kau masih ingin bersama adikku?, aku tidak memaksamu untuk tetap setia pada adikku, tapi kalau bisa aku mohon kau tetap bersamanya hingga akhir hidupnya, karena selama ini ia selalu menanggungnya sendiri, tak ada yang tau tentang penyakitnya kecuali aku dan mantan pacarnya dulu* ungkap Serafal dari telphone.

Naruto tak kuat membendung air matanya, Naruto hanya diam dan tak menjawab, ia benar benar merasa hancur setelah mengetahui hal itu, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Sona meminta ia untuk menjauhinya, namun Naruto benar benar tidak rela akan hal itu, karena baru kali ini ia merasa bahagia dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatinya selain Hinata.

Tapi kenapa kenapa harus selalu berakhir dengan kematian gadis yang ia cintai, sepertinya kisah cintanya memang benar benar dibuat singkat oleh tuhan.

"Serafall-san, jika Sona memiliki penyakit yang tak dikenal dan tak ada dokter yang sanggup menyembuhkannya, maka aku akan berjuang dalam kurung waktu 3 tahun untuk menjadi dokter hebat yang bisa menemukan obat atau cara untuk menyembuhkan Sona!" seru Naruto dari telphone, Serafall yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto, jujur saja ia yakin kalau Naruto akan meninggalkan Sona karena penyakitnya namun ia salah ternyata Naruto masih mau bersama Sona bahkan bertekat untuk menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, jagalah Sou-tan baik baik" ucap Serafall lalu ia menutup Telphonenya dan akhirnya Naruto langsung tersenyum akan hal itu.

Naruto menyimpan ponsel jadul di tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu berbalik disana ia melihat ada seorang lelaki lelaki berambut pirang pucat lurus mengenakan seragam kouh gakuen bermata abu abu, ia menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Genshirou Saji, satu satunya anggota OSIS laki laki, apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan saja keinginanmu yang sia sia itu" ucap pelan remaja tersebut, yah lebih nyaman panggil saja ia dengan sebutan Saji.

"Apa? Apa yang barusan tadi kau katakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak suka ke arah Saji ia bahkan mencengkram krah baju Genshirou Saji tersebut.

"Ku bilang hentikan saja tindakan atau keinginan sia siamu, heh kau ingin jadi dokter hebat, heh, asal kau tau seorang ilmuan butuh waktu lebih dari 5 tahun untuk menciptakan obat TBC yang nama penyakit dan penyebab nya sudah diketahui untuk pertama kali, jadi bagaimana kau bisa yakin bisa menemukan obat untuk gadis penyakitan itu dalam waktu kurang dari 2 atau satu tahun hah?" sungguh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Saji membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Usakena Buaaaka! Tak ada satu pun yang tak bisa aku lakukan kalau aku serius, kau orang yang hanya berlindung dari uang orang tua dan juga mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya manisnya perjuangan yang tercapai dengan tangan sendiri!" seru Naruto menolak kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Saji.

"Itu artinya kau belum pernah merasakan kegagalan yah Uzumaki Naruto, aku rasa hal ini akan menjadi kegagalan pertama dan yang terpahit untukmu" balas Saji sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Cih, justru karena aku pernah merasakan kegagalan aku, akan berjuang untuk tidak gagal lagi, aku akan mengambil tantangan ini dan berharap kalau tuhan memberikan keajaibannya untukku kali ini agar aku bisa menghilangkan kegagalan yang pernah aku dapatkan!" seru Naruto sambil melewati Saji.

Naruto pun turun dari atap gedung sekolah, sementara Saji menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya ke ajaiban, Naruto meskipun kau seorang Genius dalam pertarungan, perjudian dan pelajaran kau tak akan bisa menentang takdir kematian, sadarilah, cinta butamu hanya akan menyakitimu" ucap Saji, Naruto sebenarnya masih berada di dekat pintu tangga turun, jadi ia masih mendengar ucapan dari Saji.

"Meski aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari kematian setidaknya aku ingin membahagiakannya sebelum dia benar benar meninggalkan dunia" jawab Naruto lalu pergi dari sana.

 **Bersambung**


	8. Chapter 8

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.  
Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.  
Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.  
Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]  
Episode: 08 Bukti Cinta Naruto**

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni tangga, kali ini Naruto kembali ke UKS memastikan keadaan Sona dan saat Naruto kembali terlihat, Sona masih terbaring pingsan, ia belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaannya, kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Sona dengan pandangan khawatir, tatapan Khawatir Naruto dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh guru yang bertugas di UKS tersebut.

"Dia baik baik saja, dia hanya perlu istirahat lebih lama dari biasanya, Naruto apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya dengan Sitri-san, sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas, nanti kalau kau terlambat masuk kelas kau bisa mendapatkan nilai E loh" ucap sang guru memperingati.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto terdiam, lalu memandang Sona dan duduk di samping kasur milik Sona ia menggenggam erat lengan Sona terlihat air mata Naruto menetes.

"Tolong" gumam Naruto.

"Hah, tolong, kamu minta tolong apa?" tanya sang guru.

"Tolong ijinkan aku untuk tetap diruangan ini sampai Sona sadar, aku ingin menemaninya" jawab Naruto.

"Em baiklah sensei mengerti, kau aku ijinkan untuk berdiam diri disini, tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada Sona, bukankah hubungan kalian hanya kontrak?" tanya guru tersebut.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau guru penjaga ruag kesehatan siswa itu mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas kontrak.

"Dari mana sensei tau hubungan kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah teman curhatnya Sona, jadi itu sebabnya sensei bisa tau hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya" ungkap sang guru.

"Oh begitu, ku kira kau seorang peramal atau apa" ucap Naruto lagi, lalu Naruto pun kembali menatap ke arah Sona.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Sona, bahkan jika itu hanya berlaku untuk 3 tahun saja" tambah Naruro dengan menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

"Haaah, kau ada ada saja, oh iya aku pergi dulu, kau jaga dia baik baik" ucap sang guru meninggalkan Naruto, memberikan kedua pasangan itu waktu untuk berduaan

Dikamar itu terlihat Naruto, tetap setia menunggu kesadaran Sona, bahkan ia sampai tertidur di disamping Sona dengan tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sona, Sona yang sudah pingsan cukup lama akhirnya sadar dan ia kaget merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di telapak tangan kanannya dan saat ia membuka mata terlihat ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto juga terlihat terlelap sembari menunggu Sona, bangun, Sona yang melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya hanya bisa diam dan tak berkata apa apa, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ini bukannya sudah waktunya untuk masuk kelas, kenapa dia masih ada disini?" gumam tanya Sona.

"Karena dia ingin menemanimu Sona" ucap suara yang muncul tiba tiba dibarengi pintu UKS yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang guru perempuan, berambut hitam panjang di ikat pony tail ia adalah guru penjaga UKS sekaligus teman curhatnya Sona.

"Bukankah harusnya kau bisa menyuruh dia untuk pergi ke kelasnya kenapa kau membiarkannya?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, karena ia meminta secara baik baik, meski dia adalah seorang berandalan sekolah, tapi sebenarnya ia lebih setia dibandingkan orang orang so baik, terutama mantan pacarmu itu, hanya karena ia tau tentang penyakitmu ia langsung pergi meninggalkanmu, lihatlah dia, ketika kau tak sadar sadar, ia terus menemanimu, di sekolah ini, kurasa sudah tidak ada orang yang seperti dia Sona, harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki dia" ungkap sang guru.

"Tapi sensei, apakah kau yakin ia tidak akan meninggakanku kalau ia tau akan penyakit yang akan merenggut nyawaku dalam 3 tahun lagi, apalagi dia juga pernah ditinggal mati kekasihnya dan kekasihnya juga punya penyakit?" gumam tanya Sona, ia meragukan perasaan Naruto.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang seperti itu Sona, dia pernah bilang seperti ini loh ( Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Sona, bahkan jika itu hanya berlaku untuk 3 tahun saja)" itulah katanya, kata kata itu bukanlah kata kata orang yang akan meninggalkanmu.

"Benarkah ia pernah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sona.

"Em, tentu saja, jujur saja, dari pada matan pacarmu yang bernama Saji Genshirou yang punya repotasi bagus di sekolah dan menjadi idola banyak perempuan seperti halnya Issei Hyoudou dan Vali Lucifer, aku lebih menyukai Berandalan seperti Naruto yang jujur dan setia, aku bisa melihat air mata kesedihan menetes di matanya, pancaran matanya juga memperlihatkan kejujuran" ungkap sang guru pada Sona.

"Jujur yah" gumam Sona sambil menatap tampang polos Naruto yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas ranjang tempat dimana Sona berbaring, yah Naruto tidur di kursi dan membaringkan kepalanya di tilam atau kasur yang ada di ranjang UKS tersebut, Sona mengelus rambut dan tampang polos Naruto dengan lembut.

Terlihat Naruto nampak membuka matanya secara perlahan, lalu bangun sambil mengocek matanya dan setelah itu ia menatap Sona dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sadar rupa nya, aku sangat senang" gumam Naruto.

"A, em, kenapa kau ada disini, harusnya kau berada di kelasmu, kau tau reportasimu sangat buruk di sekolah ini jika kau bolos begini bisa bisa nilaimu turun di bawah rata rata" ucap Sona pada saat itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, meski hanya sementara, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, kau tau, kalau pun aku pergi ke kelas, aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku, dan hal itu sama saja akan membuaku kembali kemari" ungkap Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Sona.

Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku memang kuat namun aku jauh lebih lemah dari yang lain" ungkap Naruto.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sona kurang mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin tersakiti dengan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Sona, jadi bisakah kau katakan apa yang kau rahasiakan, aku ingin kita membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan kita ketika aku sudah mengetahuinya dari mulutmu sendiri, soal bagaimana mengakhiri hubungan pacar kontrak ini tergantung pada kata katamu secara langsung" ucap Naruto pada Sona.

Sona dan guru UKS itu sedikit kaget akan kata kata Naruto, Sona pun mengatakan semuanya secara jujur dengan Naruto, jujur ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto tersakiti untuk sekali lagi, dan berikutnya adalah jawaban dari Naruto yang menentukan hubungan mereka dan masa depan Sona.

"Apa tanggapanmu soal penyakitku ini Naruto, aku bisa mewajarkan kalau kau memutuskan untuk menjauhiku sekarang" ungkap Sona

"Menurut pernyataanmu tadi maka aku akan menghentikan kontrak" ucap Naruto pada saat itu, dan mendengar hal itu Sona dan guru UKS itu kaget, mereka tidak menyangka

Tapi Sona hanya menghela nafas ia mencoba melapangkan dada dan mewajarkan pilihan Naruto.

"Hoy apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu bocah! Berani sekali kau menghancurkan Ekspetasiku terhadap pendapatku tentang dirimu hah!" seru sangguru pada Naruto.

Naruto tak peduli dan terlihat ingin melanjutkan kata katanya dengan menatap serius Sona dan guru yang ada disana.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap berlanjut tanpa harus ada dasar kontrak" tambah Naruto dengan santainya lalu wajahnya nampak tersenyum.

Sona yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya bisa kaget dan terdiam, begitu juga guru UKS yang tadi marah marah, langsung diam seribu bahasa sampai sampai suara jangkrik terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"A a a anu, Na naruto-kun apa ma maksud da dari perkataanmu?" tanya Sona dengan nada gugup.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Mah, mungkin aku hanya orang yang so kuat dan mungkin jawabanku ini hanyalah sebuah harapan palsu yang manis, apa kau masih mau mendengarnya?" jawab Naruto dengan pertannyaan.

"Hooooh, aku mengerti bocah, kau benar benar anak yang mengejutkan, padahal hanya seorang berandalan sekolah heh!" ucap guru yang menjaga ruang kesehatan tersebut

"Argh kata katamu benar benar menusuk, untuk seorang guru perawat kau benar benar berlidah tajam" ungkap Naruto menatap sinis sang guru dan gurunya hanya angkat bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Sampai aku meminta kau menjelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu" jawab Sona dengan tampang datarnya dan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu yang sesungguhnya, tak peduli seperti apapun kondisimu, aku sudah siap karena kau adalah tipe wanita yang aku cari, kau adalah gadis yang aku idam idamkan, kau adalah orang yang sempurna untuk menggantikan Hinata, meski tidak sepenuhnya tergantikan, Soal penyakitmu, jika aku tidak menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya, maka aku akan menebus kesalahanku pada Hinata dengan membahagiakan dirimu sebelum kematianmu, aku akan melakukan hal apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan bersama Hinata dan juga melakukan hal apa saja yang sangat ingin kau lakukan sebelum hari kematianmu tiba" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"La lau bagaimana dengan dirimu, apa kau tidak akan tersakiti karena hal itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto, Sona menanyakan hal itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, ia seperti tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa haru karena mendengar jawaban Naruto, yang ingin menjadi pacarnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak masalah akan hal itu, asalkan aku sudah bisa membahagiakan dirimu itu sudah cukup, karena waktu itu aku belum sempat memberikan kebahagiaan di waktu waktu terakhir Hinata, jadi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan pada Hinata kepadamu" ungkap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sona sambil tersenyum.

{Grep} Naruto cukup kaget mendapati dirinya secara tiba tiba dipeluk erat oleh Sona, wajah Naruto sedikit merona.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sona dengan lembut dan membisikan sebuah kata di telinga Sona.

"Mungkin terdengar sedikit kampungan tapi, aku ingin menjadi suamimu" ucap Naruto membisikan kata kata itu di telinga Sona.

Sona hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata romantis dari Naruto, yah memang agak jadul dan jarang dipakai dalam merayu wanita, namun itulah yang membuat Sona tertarik dengan Naruto, Naruto berbeda dari kebanyakan para pria yang ada di jepang, terutama warna rambutnya, yah kalian taulah orang jepang itu mempunyai warna rambut yang berwarna hitam, tapi Naruto adalah orang jepang yang berambut pirang.

"Sona hanya diam saja dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto Sona juga bisa merasakan kerasnya otot perut Naruto yang menandakan Naruto memang orang yang kuat secara fisik.

 **Dari luar ruangan Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.**

Terlihat guru penjaga UKS itu tersenyum dari luar menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sona.

'Sona, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu dan kau Naruto, aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan senyuman Sona sebanyak mungkin' batin sang guru yang bekerja di UKS tersebut.

 **Di dalam ruangan UKS.**

"Arigato, hik hik hik, Arigato, Naruto-kun, kau masih mau bersama orang yang berpenyakit sepertiku hik Arigato!" tangis Sona dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mendekap Sona dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan menenangkan Sona.

"Sama sama, Sona aku senang kau mau menjadi pacarku, tak akan aku lepaskanku sampai waktu menjemput, aku akan tetap bersamamu, kau adalah yang kedua dan yang terakhir dalam hidupku, aku tak akan pernah membuka hatiku lagi setelah Hinata dan kau tak akan ada lagi wanita dalam hidupku" ucap Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sona.

"Naruto kau tidak perlu berpura pura tegar, dalam menghadapi hal ini, jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi penggantiku, jangan kau abaikan, raihlah dia seperti kau meraih aku dan Hinata" ucap Sona.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau sudah aku tetapkan sebagai yang terakhir, aku tidak mau lagi cukup kau dan kau saja dalam hidupku, Hinata memang tak tergantikan namun aku tidak mau menambah wanita di dalam hatiku lagi, cukup kalian berdua saja dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin lagi" ucap Naruto sembari menangis air mata Naruto menetes dan membasahi wajahnya sendiri lalu mengalir dan menetes membasahi bahu Sona.

"Jangan kau merasa kalau kematianku adalah akhir dari segalanya, aku yakin ada wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku dan Hinata, jadi sampai saat itu tiba, aku dan Hinata akan melihat dirimu bahagia dengan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari kami, aku ingin kau bisa memiliki keturunan yang baik dari ibu yang baik, jujur aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu tapi aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan karena umurku yang sangat singkat maaf" ucap Sona dengan nada sedih.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sona hanya diam saja, ia sudah bertekat dari pada jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang ketiga kali ia lebih memilih untuk mati bersama dengan Sona jika ia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, namun itu hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati atau pikirannya saja, karena ia tidak ingin di protes oleh Sona.

 **Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu.**

Terlihat hubungan Sona dan Naruto begitu mesra bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya, yah itu karena mereka sudah menikmati hubungan mereka tanpa harus memikirkan masa kontrak dan hubungan mereka sekarang memang sudah selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya, banyak orang yang terheran heran akan kejadian tersebut.

Dimana ada seorang gadis bermuka datar dan seorang lelaki menakutkan dengan reportasi terburuk di sekolah bisa menjadi pasangan mesra selayaknya orang normal, bahkan terlihat lebih romantis, karena melihat sisi lain dari Naruto yang sangat lembut pada Sona, membuat para gadis dan orang orang mulai berani mendekat dan mencoba menjadi teman Naruto.

Tentu saja Sona kadang merasa cemburu, namun ia tahan karena ia yang hanya membawa kepedihan pada hati Naruto nantinya saat kematiannya, namun Naruto dengan cepat menyadari perasaan cemburu Sona dan langsung membatasi diri dengan wanita lain di kelasnya.

Hubungan ia dan Serafall juga selayaknya adik dengan kakak ipar yang sangat akrab, Naruto juga sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaya Sona, dan hubungan mereka berdua diterima, kedua orang tua Sona tidak peduli akan status Naruto yang merupakan orang biasa dan masa lalunya yang merupakan Yankee atau berandalan.

Yang kedua orangtua Sona pikirkan adalah kebahagiaan Sona, jadi jika Sona bahagia siapapun yang membuat anak mereka bisa bahagia tak peduli kalau dari kalangan gelandangan sekalipun mereka akan menerimanya, karena mereka tak bisa berbuat apa apa, anak mereka suatu saat nanti akan meninggalkan dunia dengan cepat.

 **Di taman kota kemudian.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sona sedang berkencan bersama, mereka berdua berjalan di kerumunan orang banyak, di kota tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan bermotor, di kota kota jepang memang begitu, orang orang lebih memilih menggunakan sepeda atau ikut kendaraan umum dibandingkan menggunakan mobil pribadi.

Sehingga kota kota di negara jepang menjadi lebih luas karena hampir enggak ada kendaraan bermotor yang melintas, melainkan sepedalah yang banyak melintas.

Udara di kota jepang jadi sedikit bersih, banyak orang menatap pasangan NaruSona itu, mereka berdua terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanan kencan mereka, mulai dari nonton film, makan manisan seperti Creafe, dan bermain game yah walau kadang Naruto harus bersiap menahan tubuh Sona kalau Sona mulai kelelahan dan hampir pingsan, Naruto juga memperhatikan kondisi Sona dengan baik.

Hampir setiap hari dikala ada kesempatan Naruto datang ke rumah Sona untuk sekedar bertamu dan juga menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga Sitri.

"Oi Naruto" panggil dari ayahnya Sona.

"Ada apa tuan Sitri?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya Sona.

"Setelah lulus nanti kau ingin melanjutkan ke mana?" tanya Ibu dari Sona.

"Hem, setelah lulus nanti yah, em aku ingin bersekolah ke Universitas ke dokteran" jawab Naruto.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Serafall penasaran, meskipun ia sudah tau alasan Naruto, namun entah kenapa ia menanyakannya.

"Em aku juga sedikit penasaran kenapa Naruto-san memilih Universitas kedokteran" ungkap ayah dari Sona Sitri.

"Em aku juga penasaran kenapa Naruto-kun ingin masuk universitas kedokteran?" tanya Sona tiba tiba kepo dari arah dapur, kali ini Sona mengenakan pakaian berupa gaun putih polos, Naruto melihat Sona yang tampak cantik dengan gaun sederhana langsung merona dan merubah arah pandangnya.

"I itu ka karena aku ingin menjadi seorang Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto pada Sona sambil mengalih ngalihkan pandangannya.

"Ufu, kau sudah mulai serius dalam menjalani hidup yah Naruto-kun" ungkap Sona lalu duduk disamping Naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Ayah dan ibunya Sona yang melihat kemesraan anak mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap kalau Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untuk anak mereka, memang dari yang mereka lihat Naruto bukanlah orang yang buruk.

"Eh ehhehehm, kalian boleh mesra mesraan tapi tolong ingat tempat" ucap Serafaall pada Sona, Sona yang sadar akan kelakuan langsung menghentikan tindakannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berusaha untuk bisa menjadi Dokter hebat agar bisa menyebuhkan penyakit misterius yang di derita oleh Sona-chan" tanggap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hooooh, kalau memang itu yang kau mau, aku akan membiayai kuliahmu di luar negri Naruto-kun" ucap ayah dari Sona langsung tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Eh!" seru Sona dan Naruto kaget.

" A anda serius?!" tanya kaget Naruto dan Sona.

"Tentu saja, semua ini demi kesembuhan anak kami apapun kami lakukan, termasuk membiayai kuliahmu" tanggap ibu dari Sona.

"Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya sangatlah kecil apa kalian ingin membuang uang kalian hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja selama masih ada harapan untuk kami agar anak kami bisa hidup lebih lama kenapa tidak" ungkap ayah dari Sona, Serafall yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Sedangka Sona yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa diam dan tercengang, ia tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang tuanya rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membuat ia sembuh.

"Ayah, ibu terimakasih, Serafall nee-sama terimakasih, Naruto-kun aku sangat sangat berterimakasih, kalian benar benar membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Naruto-kun terimakasih karena telah mau menaniku, dan menjadi pacarku terimakasih" ucap Sona dengan air mata yang berhamburan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tipis lalu menghapus air mata Sona dengan perlahan lalu mengelus pipi lembut dari sang pacar, Naruto menatap wajah Sona dengan pandangan lembut agar Sona tidak ketakutan.

"Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, kalau saja, kalau saja kau tidak ada, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan indahnya berbagi, mungkin aku akan selalu dipindahkan kalau kau tidak ada, aku senang karena dirimu aku bisa terselamatkan dari jurang kegelapan, sudah hentikan tangisanmu, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku padamu, Sona" ungkap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto kau benar benar orang baik, kau telah membuktikan rasa cintamu pada Sona, kami sebagai keluarganya Sona hanya bisa mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sona berserta cita citamu, kami akan memberikan dukungan apapun yang diperlukan termasuk uang, andaikan kau tak berhasil menyembuhkan Sona, kami juga tidak masalah asalkan Sona bisa bahagia bersama denganmu" ucap sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Beasiswa agar tidak terlalu membebankan kalian berdua" ucap Naruto.

"Dengan terus bersama Sona kau telah membebaskan kami dari beban yang sangat berat Naruto" ucap Serafall dan di berikan anggukan setuju oleh kedua orang tuanya Sona.

 **Singkat cerita di sekolah kemudian.**

Sekarang Naruto telah menjadi bagian dari anggota OSIS ia membantu Sona dan kru OSIS lainnya untuk mempersiapkan acara festival tahunan Sekolah di jepang, mereka semua menyatukan pikiran untuk menggunakan uang anggaran sekolah untuk mengadakan acara yang cukup berkesan untuk para calon murid baru.

Meski sempat beradu argumen Naruto dan Saji tetap bisa bekerja sama dalam melakukan tugas mereka sebagai OSIS.

Terlihat Naruto membantu para siswa dari kelas satu sampai tiga untuk mendekorasi sekolah mereka atau ruang kelas mereka menjadi semenarik mungkin.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Sona.

{Tok tok tok} terlihat Naruto sedang memaku beberapa dekorasi kelas namun saat mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya, ternyata ada seorang gadis berpakaian Kouh akademy dengan kacamata bulat menghiasi matanya berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna Violet terang.

"Sona-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan palu dan paku pada salah seorang siswa tanda ia meminta siswa itu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kemari sebentar" panggil Sona, Naruto pun menurut dan mendatangi Sona

Ketika Naruto sudah berada di dekat Sona, terlihat Sona memasang senyum manis ke arah Naruto, para siswa yang melihat senyuman Sona yang sangat jarang di tampakan langsung merona merah dan bergumam.

"Kawai" gumam para Jomblo.

"Naruto-kun bisa enggak ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Sona pada Naruto.

"Eeeeeem, kurasa tidak masalah" jawab Naruto, setelah itu Naruto dan Sona pun pergi bersama di ikuti pandangan tidak suka oleh Saji.

'Cih, dasar so mesra' batin seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat.

 **Bersambung**


	9. Chapter 9

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.**  
 **Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.**  
 **Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.**  
 **Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]**  
 **Episode: 09 Sang pelindung**

Ketika Naruto sudah berada di dekat Sona, terlihat Sona memasang senyum manis ke arah Naruto, para siswa yang melihat senyuman Sona yang sangat jarang di tampakan langsung merona merah dan bergumam.

"Kawai" gumam para Jomblo.

"Naruto-kun bisa enggak ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Sona pada Naruto.

"Eeeeeem, kurasa tidak masalah" jawab Naruto, setelah itu Naruto dan Sona pun pergi bersama di ikuti pandangan tidak suka oleh Saji.

'Cih, dasar so mesra' batin seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat.

Naruto pun terus mengikuti Sona kemanapun ia pergi, dan seperti biasa Naruto terus di tatap oleh semua orang namun dengan perbedaan, kalau dulu orang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka benci dan takut, sekarang orang orang atau para murid, senior dan kohainya selalu menatap Naruto dan Sona dengan senyuman, bahkan para guru juga tersenyum ke arah Naruto, kenapa karena Naruto yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu, kasar brutal dan susah diatur.

Sekarang Naruto menjadi orang yang murah senyum, senang membantu dan juga penurut, perubahan itu juga terjadi selama sebulan lebih lamanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman sekolah, Sona pun duduk di bangku taman dan meminta Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Sona.

"Ne Naruto-kun, tak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian sekolah untuk kelulusan ke Universitas favorit" gumam Sona sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah aku tau itu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sona dan Naruto pun saling berpegangan tangan mereka berdua menatap pemandangan taman sekolah yang sangat indah.

Baik Sona maupun Naruto mereka berdua sudah tenggelam kedalam suasana romantis yang tercipta begitu saja.

 **Beberapa detik kemudian**

Sona pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto yang cukuo kaget menatap ke arah Sona dan terlihat Sona sedang tersenyum dengan kotak bento yang terbuka.

"Naruto-kun, mau makan bareng?" tanya Sona.

"Em tentu saja" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, mereka berdua pun memakan onigiri yang ada di kotak bekal yang di bawa Sona.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan" ungkap Sona.

"Em aku tidak menyangka hanya dalam beberapa bulan pandangan mereka kepadaku berubah" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto apa kau serius mengenai cita citamu waktu itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku serius, meski tingkat keberhasilannya rendah, aku tidak ingin menyerah" ungkap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi jika kau masih tidak bisa menyelamatkanku, itu artinya kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, dengan membuat janji yang tak mungkin bisa di tepati itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sangat bodoh" ungkap Sona.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak ingin pasrah begitu saja dengan menerima takdir kehidupanmu yang hanya tinggal tiga tahun lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang usiamu meski hanya untuk satu tahun" jawabNaruto pada pernyataan Sona barusan, ia sudah membulatkan tekat.

Mereka bedua terdiam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja ketempat mereka masing masing, namun saat ingin pergi, tiba tiba, kondisi tubuh Sona kembali melemah, ia hampir saja pingsan, Naruto membopong tubuhnya sampai Sona sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sona berpisah, karena tempat kerja mereka berbeda, Naruto sempat khawatir dengan kondisi, Sona, namun ia juga tau kalau tugasnya dalam membantu pembangunan festival sekolah juga penting.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat tempat keliling kelas, untuk membantu para murid yang kesulitan mendekor kelasnya, sedangkan Sona ia ditemani oleh Tsubaki untuk mengurus urusan yang ringan namun sebenarnya berat, yah mengurus dokumen dan juga mengurus dana sekolah, menyesuaikannya dengan acara apa saja yang di ijinkan dan acara apa saja yang akan ditolak demi menghemat anggaran.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Kali ini terlihat semua murid nampak senang, karena dekorasi kelas dan lapangan sekolah untuk pembukaan ajang festival sekolah sudah selesai, bahkan mereka senang karena hanya ada dua acara saja yang ditolak dengan alasan kurang menarik dan anggarannya tidak mencukupi.

Setelah Festival dimulai, terlihat semua orang sangat bahagia, banyak penduduk kota Kouh yang datang dan menikmati acara yang mereka semua sajikan, Naruto dan Saona yang melihat acara yang mereka buat dengan bantuan seluruh murid sukses langsung tersenyum manis.

Setelah Festival sekolah hampir selesai, semua masih berjalan lancar seperti biasannya sampai akhirnya mereka kedatangan sekelompok berandalan yang mencari Naruto.

"Woy!" [Braaaak!] salah satu teras jual beli di halaman sekolah hancur dan terlihat para Yankee bermuka menyeramkan dengan membawa banyak senjata salah satunya pemukul baseball dan lain sebagainya, mereka semua berjalan ke arah Naruto, semua orang di sana terlihat ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung maju kedepan ia tidak ingin acara yang ia bangun bersama teman teman barunya rusak begitu saja.

"Kalian apa mau kalian kemari?!" seru tanya Naruto sambil mendatangi mereka.

"Naruto-san hati hati kelihatannya mereka berbahaya" ucap para murid perempuan termasuk anggota OSIS.

"Em aku mengerti, Tomoe-san tolong jaga Sona, Tsubaki bantu aku kalau terjadi sesuatu" pinta Naaruto pada kedua anggota OSIS tersebut, Tsubaki Shinra dan Tomoe Meguri yang mendengar permintaan Naruto langsung mengangguk mengiakan, Tomoe langsung memegang pedang kayu ditangannya dan begitu juga Tsubaki yang menemani Naruto dari belakang.

"He he he he, akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto!, Tak aku sangka kau berada di sekolah yang membosankan ini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka, ia berbadan kekar tubuhnya penuh tato dan mengenakan pakaian jas hitam ala ala Yakuza.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat para pengacau tersebut, Naruto yakin mereka bukanlah Yakuza melainkan hanyalah sekelompok pengacau saja.

"Sudah jangan terlalu banyak basa basi, katakan saja apa mau kalian" ucap Naruto yang mulai tidak menyukai mereka.

"Tentu saja kami ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu, atas perbuatanmu 3 tahun lalu pada kelompok kami!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang kemungkinan ia adalah ketuanya ia terlihat begitu sangar.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu? Siapa kalian ini aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian karena sudah terlalu banyak orang yang aku hancurkan kelompoknya dalam 3 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto pada mereka, Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan siapapun namun yang ia takutkan adalah orang orang yang tidak bersalah akan menjadi korban jika mereka masih disitu, apalagi ini sedang ada acara Festival sekolah.

"Hooooh! Jadi kau benar benar melupakan kami hah!" bentak mereka, Tsubaki merasa suasana tersebut begitu tegang orang orang yang datang ke Kouh akademy terlihat ketakutan, Saji Genshiro yang melihat hal itu kenapa hanya menatap datar kejadian tersebut.

'Mereka benar benar menyebalkan' batin Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Tsubaki dan Sona.

"Tsubaki!" seru Naruto.

"Ha!" jawab cepat Tsubaki yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Lindungi para pengunjung dan teman teman, sekarang aku akan menghadapi mereka" printah Naruto pada wakil OSIS, Naruto tau kalau hal hal berbahaya semacam ini hanya ia yang bisa mengatasinya, yah walaupun ia harus kembali menjadi Yankee namun ini semua demi melindungi teman temannya.

Tsubaki pun menurut dan langsung menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung, sedangkan Naruto mengepalkan kuat tinjunya lalu berjalan ke arah kelompok tersebut.

"Heh, akhirnya kau mulai serius, Jigoku no Yankee(Preman dari Neraka) Uzumaki Naruto!" seru mereka yang langsung menyerang secara bersamaan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka menghantamkan pemukul baseball yang terbuat dari kayu ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menghantamkan tinjunya yang keras ke arah pemukul Baseball{Trak} {Buaaag!}

"Uaarrg" erang orang yang mencoba memukul Naruto, ternyata tongkat pemukulnya patah terkena tinju Naruto dan tinju Naruto yang masih melaju kencang itu menghantam hidungnya dan terlihat ia mengerang kesakitan dengan hidung yang berdarah.

Berikutnya dua orang datang dengan pemukul Baseball yang terbuat dari logam keras {wus wus!} kedua pukulan itu meleset Naruto mampu menghindari serangan tersebut dan langsung memberikan tinju yang sangat keras ke pelipis kedua orang {Dug Kraaaaaaaaaaaaak} terdengar suara retakan tulang ketika Naruto memukul pelipis mereka dengan keras mereka berdua juga terlempar keras ke arah samping {Braak Bok!} yang sebelah kiri terhempas ke salah satu kios yang ada di festival sekolah dan yang kanan terlempar ke aspal keras.

"Horaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dari belakang, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghindar dengan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan terlihat seorang lelaki berlari ke arah Naruto dengan membawa pisau yang siap di tusukan ke tubuh Naruto, namun {Tap} wajah orang tersebut di genggam kuat oleh Naruto.

"Satu pelajaran berharga untukmu, jika ingin melakukan serangan kejutan jangan berteriak di belakang target!" ucap Naruto yang langsung menekankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir dan langsung mengangkat orang tersebut ke udara dan menghempaskannya ke tanah degan keras. {Boooom!}

"Guhuk!"

"Kurang ajar kau Naruto!" mereka semua pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan brutal, namun Naruto juga melakukan perlawanan yang tidak kalah brutal, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sekarat bahkan patah tulang, remuk tulang, bahkan ada yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang sangat parah, karena serangan Naruto yang terlalu kuat, bahkan ada yang lengannya sampai hancur, Naruto juga terlihat sangat parah, pakaiannya banyak yang robek, tubuhnya juga berdarah darah karena terkena sayatan pisau dan juga pukulan benda keras pada kepalanya.

"Kisamaaaaaaaaaaa!" erang marah Naruto sambil menghantamkan pemukul Baseball yang ia ambil dari salah satu kelompok kurang ajar tersebut {Braaak!} .

{Bug bag duag}

"Ugh!" erang Naruto yang mulai muntah darah karena menerima banyak hanyaman dari banyak orang.

Para guru dan yang lain hanya bisa membeku melihat hal itu, kecuali Saji yang senyam senyum sendiri, para gang mulai berdatangan dari berbagai daerah, yang pasti mereka semua hanyalah orang orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Naruto, mereka datang mengeroyok Naruto seorang diri.

"Na naruto-kun!" teriak Sona yang tak tega melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut

"Kalian semua panggil Polisi untuk menangani hal ini cepat!" perintah Sona pada para pengunjung dan juga guru berserta teman temannya, mereka semua mengangguk membenarkan dan langsung menelphone polisi, sedangkan Sona hanya berharap Naruto baik baik saja.

{Deg deg!}

"Ugh" erang Sona, ia merasa kalau ia mulai melemah, pandangannya mengabur, Tomoe yang melihat hal itu langsung menanyakan kondisi Sona.

"Kaichou, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Tomoe.

"Em, tolong antar aku ke UKS aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini" gumam Sona, Tomoe pun mengangguk dan membopong Sona membawanya ke UKS.

Sedangkan Naruto tubuhnya dipenuhi luka mengerang berteriak mati matian melawan para Berandalan kuat.

"Naruto-senpai! Kami akan membantu" seru anak anak dari klub kendo yang langsung berlarian membawa pedang kayu menyerang para berandalan yang mengeroyok Naruto, bukan hanya klub kendo namun semua anak klub bela diri juga ikut, membantu {Bug bag duag}.

Pertarungan yang sebelumnya berat sebelah, menjadi imbang dengan bantuan anak anak klub bela diri, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut teringat dengan teman temannya yang selalu membantunya di saat ia bertarung dengan lawan yang tak seimbang.

Tubuh Naruto terlihat kacau dan penuh darah dimana mana.

"Ku kurang ajar, siapa kalian ini hah, berani sekali mengganggu urusan kami?!" tanya para gengster tersebut marah pada anak anak yang menyerang mereka.

"Kami para anggota klub bela diri, akan membantu Naruto senpai untuk mengusir kalian dari sini!" seru mereka.

"Ka kalian, ja jangan ikut campur, ini urusanku dengan mereka, tidak ada kaitannya dengan kalian" ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah, bahkan Naruto sudah sangat kesulitan berdiri dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan

"Ini masuk urusan kami senpai, memang secara pribadi kami tidak punya urusan dengan musuh musuhnya Senpai di masa lalu, tapi ini sekolah kami, acara Festival sekolah ini kita bangun sama sama, dan harus rusak karena ulah mereka, tentu kami tidak terima, jadi ijinkan kami bertarung bersama senpai!" seru mereka.

"Terserah kalian, tapi aku tidak akan bisa menjamin kalau wajah tampan kalian masih utuh" ucap Naruto, pada saat itu mencoba untuk berdiri dan menatap tajam kelompok pengacau tersebut.

"Benar benar, menyebalkan, kalian semua akan kami hantam sampai babak belur!" seru para pengacau tersebut.

Naruto dan anak anak dari klub bela diri maju secara bersamaan menyerang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang, babak belur dan akhirnya suara mobil polisi terdengar dimana mana, membuat para pengacau itu kabur atau melarikan diri.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya" gumam Naruto dan yang lain, Naruto langsung pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah, semua orang panik dan langsung membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, karena luka yang Naruto alami sangatlah parah.

 **Bersambung**


	10. Chapter 10

**俺と君の契約/Ore to kimi no keiyaku/Kontrak antara aku dan kamu.**  
 **Crossovers: NARUTO,.Highschool DxD.**  
 **Genre:Romance,.Drama,.Hurts/Comfort,.School.**  
 **Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]**  
 **Episode: 10 Sona di sekap.  
Author: Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi  
Pen Name: Azainagamasa53 dan Perpanfican.  
Orang yang berperan penting: Farhan Youto, アルファロジ, Kendy W T W, Uzunami Sena  
Team pendukung: Grup Beta Readers**

"Benar benar, menyebalkan, kalian semua akan kami hantam sampai babak belur!" seru para pengacau tersebut.

Naruto dan anak anak dari klub bela diri maju secara bersamaan menyerang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang, babak belur dan akhirnya suara mobil polisi terdengar dimana mana, membuat para pengacau itu kabur atau melarikan diri.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya" gumam Naruto dan yang lain, Naruto langsung pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah, semua orang panik dan langsung membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, karena luka yang Naruto alami sangatlah parah.

Sona yang mendengar kalau Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit dari siswa siswa yang membantu Naruto, membuat Sona merasa khawatir.

"Apa kalian tau di rumah sakit mana ia berada?" tanya Sona terlihat panik dan takut kalau terjadi apa apa pada Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai dibawa ke rumah sakit, Kouh no byouin" jawab seorang perempuan berambut hitam, ia kalau tidak salah mempunyai nama Murayama.

"Arigato Murayama-san!" seru Sona yang dengan cepat berlari keluar dari UKS dan menghubungi kedua orang tuannya dan mengatakan kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena bertengkar dengan beberapa preman.

Sona juga meminta ijin untuk pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Naruto, ijin pun diberikan dan saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Sona di sambut oleh mobil hitam dan disana terlihat kedua orang tua dan kakaknya Sona datang menjemput, mereka berempat pun pergi ke tempat dimana Naruto dirawat.

 **Sesampainya di rumah sakit.**

Sona terlihat begitu panik dan terburu buru berlari ke dalam rumah sakit di susul oleh kedua orang tuanya Sona dan Serafall yang merupakan kakak dari Sona.

'Naruto kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat Sona sampai sepanik ini, jujur aku sangat senang karena kau bisa membuat dirimu menjadi sangat berarti di hati Sona, dan aku juga sangat senang kau mau bertahan dan menjadi pasangan Sona meski hanya sebentar dan bertekat menyembuhkan Sona' batin Serafall.

'Meskipun Sona tak bisa sembuh kami tetap bersyukur mengenalmu Naruto, jadi aku harap kami tidak terlambat menjengukmu' batin ayah dari Sona.

'Naruto kau adalah kunci kebahagian Sona, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap hidup'

Setelah masuk rumah sakit mereka pun bertanya mengenai seorang pasien laki laki dari akademy Kouh yang masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut, mereka pun mengatakan kalau Naruto berada di UGD, Sona hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena kaget, kedua orang tua Sona menanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa masuk UGD, Dokter pun menjawab dengan tenang namun sebelum menjawab ia pun menanyakan siapa mereka.

"Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan tuan dan nyonya, saya ingin tau siapa kalian ini, dan ada hubungan apa kalian dengan pasien?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya yang akan membiayai biaya rumah sakitnya karena dia adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk anakku" ucap ayah dari Sona.

"Baiklah saya mengerti tuan, silahkan lewat sini, oh iya sebelum itu saya akan menerangkan keadaan remaja pirang itu, dia benar benar sungguh beruntung, karena kalau terlambat satu detik saja, nyawanya bisa melayang, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam, sayatan dan tusukan aku kagum dengan daya tahannya yang tinggi" ungkap dokter menjelaskan tentang keadaan tubuh Naruto dengan nada kagum.

Dan itu memang benar, walaupun pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sudah mendapatkan luka yang lumayan parah, ia masih sanggup bertahan dalam waktu lama, ia terbaring lemah itu bukan karena luka yang ia alami namun karena ia sedang kekurangan darah dan membutuhkan donor.

"Dan inilah remaja pirang yang kalian cari siswa Kouh yang sekarat Uzumaki Naruto" ucap sang dokter.

Dengan cepat Sona berlari ke arah Naruto dan duduk di samping kasur Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah disana, hampir sekujur tubuhnya berbalut perban, terlihat Sona menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat air matanya menetes melihat kondisi sang kekasih terakhirnya mengalami nasib naas saat hubungan mereka sangat baik dan juga saat hari perayaan sekolah yang seharusnya berjalan dengan ceria menjadi hari yang paling mengenaskan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? aku aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini aku mohon sadarlah Naru" panggil Sona pada saat itu.

Namun tentu saja suara itu tidak akan di dengar oleh Naruto, karena Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri, kedua orang tua Sona hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung anaknya untuk membuat anaknya bisa tabah menghadapi ujian hidup, bagi mereka Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat setia, meskipun ia terlihat seperti berandalan dan kadang keras kepala lalu juga mantan anak bermasalah.

Tapi tak lama setelah Sona terus terusan terisak kecil dan memanggil nama Naruto secara perlahan Sona dan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu yaitu: tuan dan noyonya Sitri, lalu Serafall Sitri dan yang terakhir adalah dokter itu sendiri secara tak sengaja melihat jari Naruto bergerak.

"Na naruto-kun bergerak" gumam tak percaya Sona.

"So,,na" gumam kecil itu terdengar lalu setelah itu Naruto berhenti bergerak, Dokter dan keluarga Sitri yang ada disana tak menyangka akan hal tersebut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto masih bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata meski hanya sekali

'Luar biasa, daya tahan pemuda ini benar benar di luar perkiraan manusia normal, karena orang normal pada umumnya akan langsung mati jika mendapatkan 20 luka sayatan dan 40 luka tusukan, sekarang yang ia perlukan untuk bertahan hidup hanyalah donor darah yang tepat, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya walau hanya sebentar saja' batin sang Dokter yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian menabjubkan tersebut.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Sona datang lagi menjenguk Naruto, namun kali ini ia datang bersama murid murid lainnya dan juga para guru serta anggota OSIS, yah kali ini seluruh murid yang bersekolah di Kouh akademy tidak ada yang belajar, mereka semua berserta para guru pergi bersama ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan penghormatan pada murid berandalan yang telah menjaga dan melindungi sekolah mereka dari preman jahat yang datang menyerang Kouh gakuen beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka semua datang membawa bunga dan buah buahan lalu mendoa kan Naruto agar cepat sembuh, bukan hanya itu aksi heroik Naruto juga di siarkan di berita nasional kota Kouh karena secara tak sengaja seorang wartawan yang mencari berita unik hadir di festival sekolah kota Kouh tersebut.

Terlihat Sona adalah orang terakhir yang masuk kedalam kamar Naruto ia datang dengan senyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Naruto, tubuh Naruto yang penuh perban itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang tidak disangka sangka sebenarnya.

3 minggu kemudian.

Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya ia sudah mendapatkan donor darah yang tepat untuknya, saat pertama kali sadar, Naruto mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun ia masih belum bisa menggerakannya secara sempurna.

"Yo Dobe akhirnya kau sadar juga" ucap seseorang di samping Naruto secara tiba tiba, dengan nada cool dan terdengar begitu berkarisma.

"Teme, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanya balik Naruto, sambil menatap ke arah samping dan terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven bergaya ala pantat ayam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh, tak aku sangka orang yang seimbang denganku bisa di buat sekarat seperti ini" gumam Sasuke.

"Yah, mereka semua main keroyok dan lagi mereka berasal dari kelompok kelompok yang berbeda" ungkap Naruto.

"Soal aku bisa kemari, karena entah kenapa saat hp ku berdering dan aku lihat itu adalah nomormu namun yang mengangkat adalah seorang perempuan yang mengatakan kalau kau sedang sekarat di rumah sakit ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi Sona-chan yang memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan hanya aku tapi mereka juga" jawab Sasuke, menatap ke arah lain, dan terlihat seorang lelaki berotot kekar dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bayi di punggungnya.

"Oga Tatsumi, dan Tojou-san" gumam Naruto.

"Haduh, apa kemampuan bertarungmu sudah hilang Naruto, tidak pernah aku melihatmu sampai terluka separah ini, kami bahkan sampai tak percaya mendengar kabarmu yang tengah sekarat" ungkap Tatsumi.

"Da da" celoteh sang bayi mungil di punggungnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu bisa kau beritahu siapa yang menyebabkanmu sampai terluka seperti ini, kami sedikit tertantang!" seru Tojou dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Selain kalian bertiga siapa lagi yang dipanggil Sona?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin kedua orang tuamu" ucap Sasuke nampak tak peduli.

"Ayah dan ibuku, jangan bilang mereka juga dipanggil" ungkap Naruto dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajah.

Naruto pun menatap Tojou dan Oga, mereka juga mengalihkan wajah, sekarang Naruto menatap seorang lelaki culun berambut putih pemuda itu nampak ketakutan namun ia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sayangnya, pacar cantikmu itu juga menelphonenya dan menurut kabar sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai" jawab Furuichi dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kenapa kalian tak menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang horor.

"Percuma saja, nyalinya terlalu besar, kami tak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan aku yang kuat ini saja tak berani bicara dengan ayah dan ibumu tapi pacarmu berani sungguh luar biasa" ungkap Sasuke.

"Luar biasa endasmu Sasuke, kau ingin pacarku mati oleh kedua orang tua dengan aura killer itu ya!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kami tidak sempat menghentikannya" jawab Oga sambil garu garu kepala.

"Naruto kami dengar apa yang kau katakan barusan" ucap suara seorang perempuan terkesan dingin dan penuh aura membunuh, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah karena kedatangan ibunya tersebut.

{Kretek kretek kretek} tiba tiba seorang lelaki yang penampilannya hampir mirip Naruto menggereutukan jari jarinya, ia adalah ayah dari Naruto, datang dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata thug life.

"Tadi kau bilang kami berdua adalah orang tua Killer, kejamnya dirimu Na, ru, to" eja sang ayah sambil menatap wajah anaknya dengan ekspresi mengerikan aura iblis keluar dari tubuh Kushina dan Minato membuat Tatsumi, Tojou dan Sasuke mundur ke sudut ruangan.

'Naruto kedua orang tuamu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada hantu hantu jepang' batin Sasuke dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto yang kondisi tubuhnya sedang terbalut perban dan belum sembuh dari luka hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan aura kedua orang tuanya yang mengerikan bagaikan dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja.

"Haaah, sudahlah, kalian tidak lihat kondisi anak kalian yang ingin mati, bukannya menangis malah marah" ucap Naruto secara tiba tiba membuang muka dengan tampang sebalnya.

'Hoy hoy, kau masih berani dengan orang tuamu yang mengeluarkan aura melebihi raja iblis Naruto, padahal kondisimu sedang sekarat njing' batin tak nyangka Sasuke melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

'Hoaaaah Sasugani Naruto, dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu masih berani menghadapi iblis' batin Oga Tatsumi dan Tojou dengan tubuh mereka berdua yang bergetar.

"Naruto-kun" panggil seorang perempuan berkacamata, yang membuat perhatian Minato dan Kushina teralihkan.

"Sona-chan" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sona pun berjalan santai mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sona.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah sadarkan diri" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, katakan bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Minato dengan nada Introgasi.

"Hem itu benar, bahkan ibu harus mendonorkan darah sampai satu liter, katakan kenapa kau bisa kalah Naruto?" ucap sang ibu dengan aura menyeramkan, semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut lansgung bergidik ketakutan, karena aura ibu killer keluar dari tubuh Kushina.

"Mereka mengeroyokku" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Haaah?! Naruto kau ternyata menjadi jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya, bukankah, biasanya meski lawanmu main keroyok kau tetap bisa menang tanpa luka yang berarti?" ucap tak percaya sang ibu.

"Setelah sembuh nanti, kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan fisik dan mental dari ayah selama seminggu penuh, tak boleh membantah!" seru Minato dengan tampang killernya.

Sona dan yang lain langsung swedrop melihat tingkah kedua orang tua Naruto

"Aku itu karena mereka mengeroyoku dalam jumlah yang melebihi kemampuanku, mereka semua bekerja sama untuk menghadapiku, kalau yang aku lawan cuman satu kelompok aku tidak masalah, hanya saja lawanku adalah kumpulan orang orang yang pernah kalah olehku, entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu dan membuat strategi bertarung yang bagus" gumam Naruto kebingungan.

Teman teman Naruto termasuk Sona dan kedua orang tua Naruto yang berada di ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat nampak memikirkan kata kata Naruto yang tadi.

"Ah sudahlah, oh iya Sona bagaimana bisa kau menghubungi mereka bukankah aku tidak pernah memberitahukan nomor telphone mereka padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah santai menatap pacarnya tersebut, Sona nampak kebingungan.

"Hemmmm sebenarnya waktu itu..."

 **Flash back Setelah mendapat kabar tentang Naruto yang sekarat.**

Selepas kejadian itu saat Naruto melawan para brandalan jalan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit Kota Kouh Sona yang meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah datang ke kelas Naruto dan menemukan hp Naruto di dialam ranselnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku harus menggeledah ranselmu" gumam Sona sambil membuka ransel Naruto, ia tau meskipun Naruto itu seorang berandalan pasti punya hp untuk berhubungan dengan keluarganya yang jauh, paling enggak yah buku telphone yang digunakan untuk menulis nomor orang saat menggunakan telephone umum.

'Ketemu, wah jadul banget hp lo Naruto, ah lupakan mungkin ada nomor kerabat atau sahabat nya yang bisa kukabari tentang kondisi nya sekarang' batin Sona, dia mencoba mengutak atik hp Samsung jadul tersebut dengan alasan mencari teman atau kerabat Naruto untuk mengabari kalau sekarang Naruto sedang di rawat di rumah sakit.

Sona pun menemukan sebuah nomor dengan nama kontak

"{Sasuke Uchiha mungkin dia sahabat Naruto dulu}" pikirnya Sona mencoba menghubungi nomor itu namun belum juga di angkat.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhir nya Sasuke mengangkat telephone itu..

"{Drrttt drttt drrtt} Moshi moshi" sapa Sasuke dengan nada dingin nya .

"Apa ini benar sasuke uchiha" tanya Sona.

Sasuke terkejut saat yang berbicara bukan Naruto melainkan seorang perempuan.

"Hn. Ini siapa kenapa kau menggunakan nomor Naruto?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Ha'i em ah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, saya hanya mau memberi kabar bahwa sekarang Naruto-kun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit!" jawab Sona cepat.

Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar berita bahwa sahabat nya sedang di rawat

"Hah! Jangan bercanda, orang seperti dia mana mungkin bisa masuk rumah sakit" ucap Sasuke yang tak percaya bahwa sahabat karib sekaligus rival nya sampai di rawat.

"Jika tidak percaya tak masalah aku hanya memberitahukanmu, jika kau memang temannya cepat datang ke kota Kouh dan jenguk dia di Kouh no Byouin, Naruto-kun bertarung dengan brandalan saat menyiap kan acara festival sekolah kami dan dia terluka parah hik, hik jika tidak datang juga tak apa, aku hanya menyampaikan kabar ini saja" jawab sona.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan datang tapi aku tak tau kapan bisa menjenguk" jawab datar pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut, terlihat ia saat itu sedang santai di atap gedung sekolahnya bersama dengan anggota gengnya.

"Sasuke ada apa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang nampak sangat pemalas dan rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang.

"Bukan apa apa Shikamaru, aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah kabar mengejutkan" jawab Sasuke.

"Kabar mengejutkan?"gumam tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang sepanjang rambut perempuan.

"Yah begitulah, Neji" jawab Sasuke dengan santai

"Apa isi kabar itu?" tanya penasaran lelaki dengan gaya rambut poni mangkok, bermata bulat dengan alis tebalnya esentrik

"Naruto sekarat di rumah sakit kota Kouh" jawab santai Sasuke.

"Uapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" teriak tak percaya Neji dan yang lain, Lee bahkan sampai bergetar ketika mendengar Naruto sekarat.

"Woy woy monster macam apa yang berhasil membuat orang semengerikan Naruto jadi sekarat" ungkap tak percaya seorang lelaki dengan tato segi tiga terbalik di pipinya layaknya taring.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Sasuke

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?' tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin kita akan menjenguknya" ungkap gadis berambut pink cerah.

"Kau benar Sakura, kita harus menjenguknya, walau bagaimanapun dia juga anggota geng kita juga kan" ucap Sasuke pada saat itu.

 **Kembali ke Sona.**

Karena tidak mau membuang banyak waktu untuk menjenguk Naruto, ia membawa tas Naruto pergi bersama dengan dirinya dan ketika masuk mobil jemputan orang tuanya untuk ke rumah sakit, Sona mengambil telphon genggam Naruto dan mulai mencatat semuanya di Smartphone miliknya lalu setelah itu ia pun menggunakan smartphone miliknya untuk mengirimkan pesan beruntun ke seluruh kontak milik Naruto, yang menyatakan Naruto sedang sekarat di rumah sakit.

 **Flash back off.**

"Dan yah kami semua dapat SMS itu" ucap Oga Tatsumi.

"Jadi kau pacar baru Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan tampang selidiknya pada Sona.

"Em" jawab Sona sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan dengan terus terang apa yang kau suka dari anakku?" tanya Kushina dan Minato dengan nada penasaran.

Sona nampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto juga sedikit kaget ketika orang tuanya malah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun adalah orang pertama yang mau hidup bersamaku selamanya, menurutku dia juga setia dan tak akan mudah berpindah hati, bahkan saat mengetahui semua kekuranganku ia tetap mau bersamaku, aku benar benar terharu, Naruto-kun juga sangat pengertian kepadaku, keluargaku juga sangat menyukai kehadiran Naruto, aku rasa alasan itu sudah cukup" ungkap Sona.

"Benarkah?" tanya tak percaya Kushina pada Sona.

"Eh?"

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu gadis muda?" tambah Minato memperjelas pertanyaan Kushina pada Sona.

"Yah, aku yakin aku tidak akan salah menilai orang" jawab Sona.

"Naruto, Ibu cukup terkejut ketika gadis cantik ini mengenalmu sebagai orang yang perhatian" ungkap sang ibu pada Naruto.

"Em ayah mengira kalau kau itu akan selalu di anggap sebagai The Legendary Yankee lah, Bar barian Otoko lah, Cowo berandalan kelas atas, tukang gebuk, main hantam sembarangan, Penghancur barang berharga, anak iblis dan lain sebagainya" ucap Minato menyebutkan semua gelar yang pernah Naruto dapatkan.

Sasuke, Tatsumi dan Tojou hanya bisa mangap mangap mendengar gelar gelar yang pernah di dapat Naruto, bukan hanya itu, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, dan para berandalan dari sekolah Ishiyama yang masuk untuk menjenguk Naruto juga hanya bisa mangap mangap enggak jelas mendengar gelar yang pernah di dapat Naruto.

Sona yang mendengar semua gelar yang pernah Naruto dapatkan tidak kaget sama sekali, karena memang sebelum berpacaran dengannya Naruto itu bertingkah layaknya pria bar bar, yang main asal gebu, menghancurkan banyak property sekolah, bermasalah dengan semua guru yang ada, bahkan hampir saja Naruto menghancurkan sekolahnya kalau ia tidak bertindak.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sona, ia tidak mau menatap gadis itu saat gadis itu mengetahui semua gelarnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia akan di jauhi, atau mungkin ia hanya merasa malu tentang gelarnya.

"Naruto sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan hingga gelar itu kau dapatkan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di belakangnya terlihat banyak perempuan yang tampangnya begitu berandal, namanya Kunieda Aoi pemimpin geng cewe di Ishiyama Kokou.

"Terutama bagian anak iblis itu" tambah Sasuke dan di beri anggukan oleh Neji dan anggotanya yang lain.

'Medokse' batin Naruto menatap malas mereka semua.

"Baru kali ini kau dapat gelar yang bagus, berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Kushina.

"Kira kira satu bulan lebih" jawab Sona.

"Apa Naruto sudah menceritakan semua tentang dirinya padamu?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku rasa ia sudah menceritakannya, meski ia menyembunyikan sebagian, namun aku tidak menuntutnya karena mungkin itu terlalu kelam untuknya" jawab Sona.

"Soal gelar anak, iblis itu aku mendapatkannya ketika aku masih TK dan aku membuat anak anak yang satu kelas denganku mengalami cedra patah tulang saat mereka menuntut ayah dan ibu ikut ikutan ngamuk menghajar mereka dengan aura iblis yang mengerikan" jawab Naruto yang sedang terbaring di kasur pasien.

"Mah apapun itu, kami merasa senang kau baik baik saja, anakku, bahkan kau sudah dapat seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Hinata di hatimu, ayah pikir kau akan menjomblo selamanya ketika kau kehilangan gadis Hyugamu itu" ucap Minato pada saat itu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini mampu mencuri perhatianku" ungkap Naruto, Sona hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto sadar, mereka memberikan beberapa hal sebagai hadiah pertemanan penhibur orang sakit, Sasuke, memberikan coklat dan kupon ramen, lalu Neji dan Lee hanya memberikan Naruto ucapan supaya lekas sembuh.

Shikamaru memberikan amplof pada Naruto, dan lain sebagainya, sampai akhirnya Sona pun mengembalikan telepon genggam milik Naruto, oh iya Naruto tidak menggunakan Hp Android, cuman Hp model dulu yang enggak bisa internetan melainkan hanya telpon dan SMS saja, ya ada sih game nya tapi palingan Tetris atau ular ularan doang.

 **3 hari kemudian.**

Naruto pun sembuh seperti sedia kala dan seperti apa yang di katakan orang tuanya, Naruto langsung di seret oleh Minato dan Kushina menuju Apartemen yang di sewa Naruto dan di halaman Apartemen tersebut Naruto mulai di latih keras oleh Kushina dan Minato hingga babak belur dan itu berlangsung selama ber hari hari.

Setiap hari Sona dan teman temannya dari Konoha High Scool dan Ishiyama Kokousei datang untuk menjenguk dia yang sedang berlatih mati matian bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya dalam ilmu bela diri, yah mereka semua berpikir itu hanyalah latihan bela diri, namun nyatanya saat pertama kali melihat pelatihan bela diri ala Minato dan Kushina, membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi ragu kalau Minato dan Kushina itu menyayangi Naruto.

Semua yang katanya hanya latihan itu terlihat seperti pertarungan serius antar petarung, dimana saat mereka mengadu tinju getaran udara terasa dimana mana, dan suara dentuman tinjunya benar benar terasa kalau jika kau terkena serangan mereka. pilihanmu hanya ada dua, sekarat masuk rumah sakit atau mati.

Sekarang sudah latihan Naruto yang ke enam artinya sudah enam hari Naruto berlatih bersama orang tuanya, kali ini otot Naruto terbentuk lebih keras, wajah Naruto dan Minato terlihat membiru sedangkan wajah Kushina juga ya seblas dua belas, akhirnya mereka memilih istirahat.

Naruto heran kenapa Sona tidak datang ke apartemennya seperti biasanya, padahal seharusnya gadis itu sudah ada di rumahnya bersama teman temannya yang lain dan memberikannya beberapa Onigiri dan air meneral dan beberapa kata penyemangat.

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat Sona, biasanya kan dia selalu bersama kalian saat datang kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah kami juga bingung karena biasanya kami selalu berpapasan dengannya, tapi sekarang tidak" ucap Kunieda.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kunieda merasa was was.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak ada aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi" jawab Naruto.

"Em ibu mengerti, Naruto kompres lukamu!" perintah Kushina, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian di ruang tamu.**

Terlihat luka lebam di wajah Kushina dan Minato berserta Naruto menghilang dengan cepat, yah hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk pulih, hebat bukan, padahal kalau orang normal luka semacam itu baru sembuh dalam seminggu.

Teman teman Naruto juga sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing.

{Kririririiririirng}

"Ya halo" angkat Naruto.

"Naruto-san apa Sona ada dirumahmu, sampai sekarang Sona tidak pulang pulang?" tanya Serafall pada Naruto melalu telpon.

"Belum, Sona-chan belum datang ke rumahku, bahkan aku juga tidak tau dia ada dimana, aku mencoba menelponnya namun tak di angkat" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu, bisa kau mencarinya, kami sangat khawatir!" pinta Serafall dengan nada panik, Naruto mengiyakan.

Setelah memutuskan telpon tiba tiba sebuah SMS masuk ke hp Naruto, dengan nomor tak dikenal.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Si anak iblis. salah satu legendary dou Monster, aku telah menahan pacar barumu, jika kau mau dia selamat, datanglah ke gudang tua di pojok kota sekarang juga, dan satu lagi jangan bawa bawa Polisi, kalau kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihmu" itulah isi pesan tersebut.

Naruto yang membaca isi SMS itu hanya diam saja, lalu memasukan ponselnya ke kantong celananya lalu berjalan keluar kamar apartemennya, Kushina dan Minato tau ada sesuatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi, mereka berdua pun langsung menghubungi atau mengontak semua orang yang pernah satu geng dengan Naruto, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Tatsumi Oga dan Tojou untuk mengikuti Naruto dan membantunya kalau perlu.

Kushina dan Minato juga mengikuti Naruto dan memberitahukan tujuan anak mereka kepada Sasuke dan yang lain agar Sasuke dan yang lain bisa mencari keberadaan Naruto dan membantunya jika di perlukan.

 **Sesampainya di gudang tua.**

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai memasuki gudang itu di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan yang lain secara sembunyi sembunyi.

Saat Naruto masuk, milyaran Yakuza dan Preman pasaran dari berbagai kelompok dan klan berada di hadapannya.

Pandangan Naruto fokus pada gadis yang mulutnya di ikat dengan kain hitam, ia terlihat meronta ronta dan menangis di sebuah kursi.

"Bebaskan dia!" perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin, mereka semua tidak merespon melainkan hanya tertawa.

"Fuhahaahahahahahahaha!"

"Kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan, Bebaskan?! Ahahahaha, sejak kapan iblis sepertimu peduli pada orang lain hah?!" tanya keras para Yakuza disana.

"Dan pacarmu ternyata kalau dilihat lihat cantik juga meskipun dadanya tepos, kulitnya juga putih dan halus" ucap ketua Yakuza disana dengan tampang mesumnya meraba raba tubuh Sona.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari kekasihku bangsat!" seru Naruto.

"Orosai!" {dododododdododododoaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan suara pistol pun terdengar {Kling kling kling kriiiing} tak ada satu pun peluru mereka yang mengenai Naruto, pada saat itu ternyata Naruto menangkap semua proyektil peluru yang akan mengenainya lalu membuangnya.

"Mu mustahil" ucap mereka semua.

"Luar biasa, kelihatannya pantas kau mendapatkan gelar monster kecil Konoha, Naruto, kau benar benar, menyebalkan, kalian semua serang!" perintah sang bos, mereka semua pun maju dengan senjata masing masing, para Yakuza membawa katana, sedangkan para Preman membawa barang barang tawuran.

"Serbuuuu!" seru seseorang dari belakang Naruto, terlihat Sasuke berlari bersama anggota Gengnya, begitu juga Oga Tatsumi dan Tojou, mereka yang merupakan siswa terkuat di Ishiyama Kokousei berlari ke arah para Yakuza membantu Naruto melawan mereka, bukan hanya itu, kelompoknya Kunieda bersama Kunieda Aoi juga ikut membantu.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" seru mereka semua.

"Cik!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah musuhnya dan langsung maju kedepan.

 **bersambung**


End file.
